Naruto Sage Of The Infinite Paths:Book One
by Reaper1411
Summary: This is a remake of my first story:Naruto Sage Of the Infinite Paths.What happens when the kyuubi helps Naruto come up with a new nindo and when Naruto is taken in by Mikoto Uchiha.And what if he is trained by one of the most powerful ninja of all time?God-Like Naruto.
1. Chapter 1-Naruto Awakens His Rinnegan

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS:BOOK ONE**_

_**Area-Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)**_

_**Thoughts-**_((Thinking))

_**Tailed Beast Speech-**_**"Hey Brat"**

_**Current Arc:Prologue**_

_**A/N:**__**You are now about to read my story:Naruto Sage Of The Infinite Paths:Book One,which is a remake of my previous story Naruto Sage Of The Infinite reason I remade the story was because i believe that the story should progress differently than it did before,I am also going to try and make it longer than before and more !**_

_**Disclaimer:I swopped Masashi Kishimoto a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards for the rights to Naruto,so i actually **__**DO**__** own Naruto.**_

_**Naruto:No you dont.**_

_**Disclaimer:Shut up you dobe!**_

_**Naruto:(Rolling eye's)Look,another Sasuke get on with the story before I puke.**_

_**Disclaimer:Sorry for the outburst and back to the story.**_

The entire Leaf Village was completely quiet except for one alley behind a local grocery store,where a four year old boy was laying on the ground and whimpering as he was beaten by three fully-grown were ganging up on the brat because he had tried to steal a packet of instant ramen earlier in the afternoon,and because the demon deserved the third hokage tried protecting him was anyone's guess but the citizens weren't just going to leave the brat to walk around as if he owned the place,which is why he was thrown out of the orphanage as soon as he was three and why he had to fend for third hokage however,had no idea of this and believed the boy was getting three nutritious meals a day-thanks to false reports from his own boy in question however only had roughly three meals a week,his bones were easily seen through his tattered sweater and his pants was several sizes too small,he was also beaten seven days a week but tonight was three men had decided the boy's fate and his fate was to die and leave the village in peace so tonight they planned to beat him to death.

One of the men pulled out a seven inch long dagger after he kicked the young blonde in the ribs for the fourtieth or fiftieth time,he then aimed the tip at the boy's heart and began bringing it down in a curving motion "Die demon".As Naruto watched the blade coming closer and closer he asked himself why he lived,was it so he could be beaten and mistreated every second or everyday or was it so he could be sworn at or watch as the people of the village have fun with their family and for the moment he needed to survive,and that need combined with the hate he was feeling at the moment caused him to scream out and as he screamed the men were pushed into the wall after being lifted off the ground by some semi-invisible ' force' didn't stop there however and pushed them deeper into the wall,and after several moments they literally exploded which caused their guts and body parts to smear the walls around Naruto,who could only watch in terror as they wasn't doing much better however as they had broken at least half of his bones and caused severe internal bleeding,even if the man hadn't stabbed him he would still probably die.**"So a wielder of the great Rinnegan get's beaten by three low-life punks" **Naruto looked up and instead of the blood covered alley he seemed to be in a was a regular four-cornered room,but dark and wet,the floor was covered in water and above him he could see many pipes,his interest however was not in those pipes,but rather the large cage on the one side of the room,behind which there was two gleaming red eye's,but instead of being scared he struggled to reach the cage so he could see what was inside it.

The nine tailed fox was surprised,a mere brat was dragging himself along the ground so he could look at what was inside Naruto made it to the cage he saw a sight that many ninja only witnessed moment's before their death,an orange fox with red eyes and black slits in them with nine tails swishing behind him and instead of running in terror the boy ran through the gate's,forgetting his injuries,and jumped on the fox who was now even more to test the brat's power he released a small amount of his KI(killer intent) at the boy-even though a small amount of his KI would make new genin wet themselves the boy didn't even flinch.((So the brat has a high tolerance for Ki,huh?Must be because the ninja and citizens of this village send a considerable amount of KI at the boy on a daily basis...)) **"Hey,kit get the hell off me" **Naruto hesitantly obeyed the fox's wishes and sat down next to him,but quickly growled in pain as he felt his leg's break.**"Hey kit,do you want me to fix you up?" **barely thinking about it Naruto said "Yes please,mister fox sir".Much to most people's belief's the nine tailed fox wasn't as heartless as he was depicted,however when enraged he would kill those that angered him without mercy and enjoy in their suffering,so he used some of his chakra to heal most of the boy's feeling that his injuries were healed the blonde quickly jumped back on kyuubi **"Hey brat,I am the great nine tailed fox,the most powerful demon currently in would not bode well if people saw me as some huggable fox and start making plush doll's in my likeness,so for the last time ****GET OFF ME****!" **Naruto was once again reluctant so the fox used one of his tail's to pry the boy off.**"Now what are we going to do about that eye's of your's?If you start walking around like that the ignorant people of this village will treat you worse than before."**

Surprised at the fox's statement Naruto asked the fox "What's wrong with my eye's?" **"Look in the water at your reflection and you'll see what I'm talking to you about" **Naruto then bent down and looked at his reflection as he was ordered to and was startled when instead of his usual light blue eye's were purple one's with ripple's in them."What the?!Mr Fox Sir,what happened to my eye's?!" **"Not to worry Kit,it's the rinnegan-the most powerful dojutsu of all time" **"Do-whatta?" **"Dojutsu,it means eye technique and is a bloodline trait passed down from your ancestor's,although only seven have ever achieved it,including you" **"O-only seven?!" **"Yes,and as such it is extremely rare,it also give's you a huge advantage of becoming a do want to become a ninja,dont you?" **"Yes,I want to become the Hokage so that the whole village will stop disrespecting me and look up to me!" (( speech and grasp of things are way beyond any ordinary four year old' probably was forced to learn at a faster pace than an ordinary person so he could survive,if that is true all of his senses-sight,sound,hearing and touch should be far above even clan children two years older than himself...interesting,I need to test my theory out eventually))**"Listen here Kit,that dream of your's is a stupid one,you wish to make all the people of this vilage will look up to you and believe in guess what kid,the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows and no-one can be liked by everyone,the sooner you realize that the sooner you will be able to become a true ninja,as for your eye's..." **the kyuubi then placed one of his tail's on the boy's closed eye's and channeled a bit of chakra into it,almost at once his eye's turned back to the normal blue it usually was **"I manually stopped the chakra running to your eye's,eventually you will need to be able to do this on you're own,now sleep..."**

Naruto woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room,the curtains were drawn and the walls matched the curtains in a deep blue,the bed seemed to have one of those specially made pillows that used your own chakra to make you comfortable while sleeping,it did this by means of a specially designed seal that obsorbed the leaking chakra from your sleep and turning it into a warm,comfortable blanket of air that positioned iself on the most painful parts of your neck and that someone must havegrabbed him in his sleep and brought him back to their home to torture them he jumped up quickly from the bed and started opening the window quietly so he could escape undetected,he was interrupted however by a cough coming from his back,quickly turning around to face his capturer he saw a beautiful looking woman with elegant black hair and a nice figure "Please dont hurt me,I didnt do anything!" a look of sadness and pity appeared on the face of Mikoto Uchiha before she quickly forced it back for the boy's sake,for four years she was unable to keep the request her best friend had left her but now she would not allow it anymore,she had begged her husband to let him live at the compound and he had given in after roughly two hours of could see the boy had led a poor life but now she wasn't going to allow it anymore,the wife of the Uchiha leader had found him after coming back from a mission and watched as the thug was about to kill Naruto and naturally she started running to save him but she wasn't fast enough and just watched in fear as the blade inched closer and closer to the boy and then the boy's eyes changed and he subconsiously let out a pulse of gravity,killing all three and spraying their blood all over the carrying back to the compound she had laid him down on the bed and put on bandages,even though the fox had healed all of his fatal injuries he had left a considerable amount of cuts and bruises so Naruto could get used to the pain,as if he wasn't used to it already."Dont worry I wont hurt you,I want to help you" as Naruto started calming down she told him of what she had seen and in turn he had told her of his discussion with the she left he layed down on the bed and thought ((Hey kyuubi,are you there?)) ((Yes kit,I can hear you)) ((I thought about what you said and I decided)) ((Decided what?)) ((From now on my nindo is to protect those closest to me and become the strongest ninja ever)) the kyuubi smirked while answering ((Good choice kit,good choice))

After spending the first day in the bed Naruto awoke to find three pairs of eye's watching him ((Man,what is it with these guy's and creeping a guy out in the morning?)),after seeing him look at them the smallest one of the trio let out a small gasp and said "He's actually still alive?!" "Of course little brother,I told you he couldn't be dead just because he didn't move for one day" "Shut up Itachi-nee san,you also wanted to see if he was!" "Thats enough you two,this boy needs his rest" the last voice came from the woman who had spoken to looking closer at the trio Naruto could see most of their distinguishing features,the youngest had black hair but his hair looked like a duck's ass and he had a scowl on his face and he looked to be roughly Naruto's one called 'Itachi' looked almost identical to the smaller one but he had two lines on his cheeks and he had a much cooler haircut "Actually,I feel sorry to be rude but is there maybe a training ground on your property?" the older boy first had a bit of shock on his face at the way the young boy spoke,however it disappeared as he thought about what the boy had asked "What type of clan would we be if we didn't have a training ground?" "You're part of a clan?!" Naruto went on his knees and bowed before the older two "Im sorry,I know I've already burdened you with helping me and I will leave as soon as possible,but could you please ask your clan leaders if I may train with you?" the older boy stiffened before replying "And why is it that a young boy like you wants to be taught in the ninja way?" "I wish to become stronger,the greatest ninja who ever lived and who will ever walk this earth" "Well,your reason sounds solid enough and as for the clan leaders-well you're looking at the most important one right Itachi?" came the woman's voice "Yes mother" "The most important one?" "Yes,I am the wife of Fugaku Uchiha and if you get married one day you'll find out what I ,you said something about leaving but if you want you can stay here" Naruto's eye's teared up at that comment,people he had only known for a few hours were willing to take him in,heal him and best of all they didn't judge him badly because of something that was out of his control,however he quickly regained his composure and thanked the woman who had done so much for him in such a short span of time.

After asking again if he could be trained once they were done talking Mikoto forbid him from training until he weighed what an average four year old should,it took roughly a week but now Naruto was standing infront of Itachi,next to him was Sasuke(As Naruto found out when the funny haired boy told him his name)."Alright first drop and give me fifty pushups!" Itachi had planned on showing the two how weak they were by making them do an insane amount of pushups,for their age that is and just as he had thought Sasuke couldn't do more after about twenty pushups,however Naruto was a different story-he actually completed all of his pushups and barely looked to test the boy Itachi gave him a special workout consisting of:

**150 Push-ups**

**250 Sit-ups**

**100 Jumping Jacks**

**1 Km Of Running**

**250 Punches**

**250 Kicks**

The training itself was considered mid-genin level to his clan and yet the boy had managed to complete it,even though he had nearly collapsed of exhaustion it showed that the boy had incredible stamina and resilience,in time the entire Uchiha clan heard of the boy who was proving to be more of a prodigy than Itachi Uchiha,however envy breeds jealousy,jealousy brings hate and hate instigates murder and soon Naruto's world was being turned around again.

_**Naruto's Stats**_

_**Power:Mid Academy Student**_

_**Speed:High Academy Student**_

_**Jutsu:**_

_**N/A**_

_**Taijutsu Proficiency:N/A**_

_**Taijutsu Styles:**_

_**N/A**_

_**Stamina:Mid Genin**_

_**Hidan:Hey Reaper,that story sucked like a bitch!**_

_**Reaper1411:Hidan?What the hell are you doing here,you're not even in the story yet!?And dont swear,this is K rated fic,you're going to get me flamed!**_

_**Hidan:And why the f**k should I care about you!...Wait a minute,did you just censor my swear words!?**_

_**Reaper:Duh, ya soon!**_

_**A/N:Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!And for those who dont know yet in this story Naruto will become TRULY god-like in terms of power,beyond DBZ if I have a say in it(Which I do!),also this story will be a NaruHina story,but Im not sure if I should make it a harem so your thoughts are please guys,rate the story,whether you review it or just send me a PM I will be truly thankful to those that help me get a grasp of how I am doing and feel free to ask what you would like in the story!**_

_**-REAPER1411-**_


	2. Chapter 2-Naruto's First Jutsu

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS:BOOK ONE**_

_**Area-Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)**_

_**Thoughts-**_((Thinking))

_**Current Arc:Prologue**_

_**A/N:I wish to thank DustyDusty,Keizuki Urashima,pheonixchill,fco ala,Revolution of 1776 and mansik for either reviewing,favoriting or reviewing this story and its nice to know my work is appreciated,a thanks goes out to all those that read the last only 91 people read the first chapter when I started this story and out of them eight responded which means that it was actually much better received than my first story(Even though more people read the first chapter of the original less responded)so I think it's better so sorry for droning on on on so let's begin!...Oh,the disclaimer...**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto...Sadly...**_

_**Naruto:Hey,stop acting like an idiot and let's go get some ramen!**_

_**Disclaimer:Oh Naruto,I was wondering what happened to you at the end of the last chapter.**_

_**Naruto:What do you mean?**_

_**Disclaimer:Some freak called Hidan was swearing and you were nowhere to be seen.**_

_**Naruto:Oh!Some guy with a scythe that was talking about something called a 'Jashin' gave me a free ramen voucher if I didn't come.**_

_**Hidan:A 'Jashin'?!How dare you disrespect the great Jashin-sama!?I should sacrifice you for your disrespect!**_

_**Naruto:(Pointing at Hidan)Thats the guy that gave me the voucher!**_

_**Disclaimer:That's the guy that nearly got me flamed!**_

_**Hidan:Hey bitches,dont think that you're getting out of this by changing the subject!**_

_**Disclaimer:Let's continue this after the story...Cocksucker...**_

_**Hidan:That's fine by me,I have to get the ceremony ready anyway...Bastard...**_

_**Disclaimer:And I need to make a grave for you,so let's get this over with...**_

The Uchiha clan had many secret rooms and paths and right now the clan head was sitting in one of the most important one's-the secret clan meeting place,surrounding him was the older clan were all discussing two things,the first being Naruto Uzumaki who had shown himself to be as great a prodigy as Minato Namikaze,one of the most hated by the uchiha because he was much better than any of them,he even beat Fugaku when they were fighting over the third hokage's decision,the second being the revolt the Uchiha clan was planning against the Hidden Leaf village."The brat has proven that their are a few members of the village with as much potential as the Uchiha" "I agree,tell me Fugaku,why did you agree to the boy coming here in the first place?" the clan head stiffened "My wife Mikoto knew the boy's mother and she promised her that she would look after her child if she were to die" this time one of the old members of the clan spoke in a raspy voice "Yes...A promise from a clan must be kept,especially from someone of so high a standing...the matriarch of a clan is not a position to be taken lightly..." "I say we start with the revolt in one day,right now the village is still recovering from the fox crisis and if the boy were to die in the crossfire the promise would not be broken right?" the last words were greeted by words of praise by all the others in the room,except for two figures in the corner-Shisui and Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto awoke yet again to the sound of birds chirping and his alarm clock ringing,the same as everyday since he came was now standing at 45 inches`which was big for a four year old,his muscles were surprizingly well toned for his age,most of his babyfat was gone and his hair was a brilliant shade of yellow,all in all he was definitely going to be a heart-breaker when he was older as Mikoto told him on a regular already thought of Itachi as an older brother,he thought of Sasuke as an irittating cousin and of Mikoto as a mother but he was too afraid she would leave him like his parents did so to be safe he just called her 'Aunt Mikoto'.As Naruto put on the black tracksuit pants and tanktop Mikoto had bought him and started rushing to breakfast(which he knew was ready) the said matriarch was standing in the kitchen setting the table for her three son's,Naruto wasn't actually her son but she thought of him as one and if she was truthful with herself she was starting to love him more than her actual son's,even though she hadn't been with him for a long time the boy was so easy to love and reminded her of her best friend in many way's,of course that brain of his was more like his hadn't called Naruto her son because he had never called her mother so she was afraid he would resent her for calling him that,after all the stupid third hokage had told him that his mother and father had abandoned him when he was a baby so he would obviously hate thoughts were interrupted however by the sound of Naruto talking to her "Good morning Aunt Mikoto" steadying herself she responded " Good morning to you too Naruto,did you sleep well?" "Yes thank Itachi-neesan up yet?" Mikoto smiled at the honorary name Naruto had given her but was spared from answering by the figure that had just appeared at the stairs "Yes,Im up thanks to SOMEONE being too noisy when they're dressing" Naruto just scratched the back of his head while grinning sheepishly "Sorry,Itachi-neesan..." Itachi just gave a little sigh and walked over to join Naruto at the table,in reality he had just gotten back from the third hokage's office after telling the third hokage the information from the secret clan meeting."Why is it I cant seem to win an argument with you?" "Because he's stupid" the voice that had just called out was the brooding Sasuke."I see you're up,duck ass" "You also,dobe" "That's a new one,when did you come up with it?Probably when you were having a tea party with your teddy bear" Sasuke was about to retort when Mikoto scolded the two "That's enough you two,Sasuke sit down with your brothers-" Mikoto noticeably stiffened when she said brother's and she looked at Naruto to see how he was taking it,luckily for her Naruto was tucking into his meal and it seemed as though he hadn't heard her."Mom,shouldn't Naruto go to the academy tomorrow,it's the new year" Mikoto had known this conversation was coming for two month's now,she knew Naruto was a prodigy much as Itachi was but after seeing that Itachi had given away his early years to the ninja way and that she barely had time to see him she had been dreading it"No,Naruto should wait a year and go with Sasuke" "But Aunt Mikoto,I really want to go and Itachi-neesan think's Im ready so why cant I go?" Mikoto knew she couldn't argue with Naruto,his puppy eye's technique was never a deep sigh she gave in "Okay...We'll get you're things later" "No need mom,I already got his things three weeks ago" said Itachi."So you knew I'd lose the argument is that it Itachi" She said this while giving off a little bit of KI at her oldest son and gave an inward smile as he gulped down the rest of his food and dragged Naruto out the door while quickly saying "Sorry mom,I have to start Naruto's training for today,after all he need's to be ready for tomorrow" "But Itachi-neesan,my fooood!" Itachi just sent Naruto a quick glare before pulling him harder.

Itach quickly gave Naruto his usual training and told him to finish it faster because he was going to give him a special lesson once he was done,Naruto being as eager as he was did it in half the time and ran panting to Itachi "Itachi-neesan,Im done..." "Okay,that was good Naruto what did I tell you about ninjutsu during the last lesson?" "Ninjutsu are techniques that can be used by using special handsign's to focus the body's chakra,there are the main type's of ninjutsu which are broken down into elements,lightning,wind,water,fire and earth,fire being the most common element of the Uchiha along with are other elements which can only be used by people with specific bloodline traits,ninjutsu or jutsu as they are more commonly known can also be used without handsigns and may not have an element,the substitution jutsu is a good example of this." "Very good Naruto,now today I am going to teach you how to mold chakra" Naruto quickly gave all of his attention to Itachi,he had been begging Itachi for week's to teach him jutsu but had always been denied by the Uchiha prodigy,it seemed that today was his lucky day it seemed."Okay first I need to teach you the first twelve major handsigns and their english meanings:

**12 Basic Handsigns**

**Tori-Bird**

**I-Boar**

**Inu-Dog**

**Tatsu-Dragon**

**Ushi-Ox**

**Tora-Tiger**

**Mi-Snake**

**Ne-Rat**

**Uma-Horse**

**Saru-Monkey**

**U-Hare**

**Hitsuji-Ram**

,these are the basic handsigns and the Tora or Tiger seal is the most common one in fire techniques,however their are other handsigns and you can actually make your own handsigns,however to do that you need to have a great understanding of make the Tora handsign and try to focus the energy you feel inside yourself to your hands..." almost immediately Naruto's hands began to glow with a visible blue colour ((His chakra is visible...And he didn't even use all of it,he must have a huge amount of chakra,probably bordering low jonin)) "Very good Naruto,now I am going to teach you the technique that will make you an official Uchiha member,brake the handsign then make it again but this time focus the chakra to your lungs then try thinking about fire and force the chakra to transform into that,then when you gather as much chakra as possible in your lungs release it in one go" itachi backed away from Naruto and a few seconds later he found out he had good reason to because now Naruto had just breathed out a ball of fire so large it was roughly the size of a small building,however even someone with a chakra capacity as large as Naruto's would feel drained after an attack of that size and he struggled to stay on his feet."Very good Naruto!The only person I know about that made a fireball on their first try was myself,and I never made one that big" even being as tired as he was Naruto still managed to give a big ear to ear grin,after all,today was the day he became an official Uchiha.

Naruto woke up roughly an hour later feeling really tired but he wasn't in the big comfortable bed with blue sheets he had gotten used to but rather in the sewer he had first entered when he was attacked by the three civillians and awoke his rinnegan,the walls were still the same with the kyuubi in his cage with the paper on at the far end of the wall,but this time the kyuubi was wearing a proud smile on his face that was completely uncharacteristic **"So kit,you learned how to mold chakra and use the basic handsigns,good for the real reason you were called here was firstly so I could remind you about the rinnegan,now firstly do you remember how I told you that you would have to learn how to deactivate your eye's yourself?" **"Mr Fox,how did I come back here?" **"Now kit,I should probably have told you this before,but I am the reason the people of your village hated you,after hearing that do you still want to talk to me?" **Naruto had a bit of a frown on his face when he answered "I could never hate you for something you didn't do,and I knew from the moment I met you who you were and what it meant,you are the nine tailed fox the one who destroyed a third of the village in under an hour,the most powerful of the tailed demons and the one improsoned in me.I also know that you did not do it of your own free will,you might try to act all evil but underneath all that you're a good person,and besides even if I did hate you at my current power level I couldn't hurt you if I tried." suddenly the sound of applause was heard to the back of Naruto "Good job!You truly are the wielder of the rinnegan,so intelligent at such a young age!" Kyuubi let out a growl **"Get out before I slaughter you where you stand!" **In an instant the figure was standing infront of the cage glaring at kyuubi with green eye's "YOU slaughter me?Dont make me laugh,Kurama" kyuubi suddenly kneeled on the ground,and having four legs it was harder to do than it seemed **"Forgive me for my stupidity,Urik" **

_**Who is this new ninja that makes the kyuubi bow before him?What does he want with Naruto?And what happens when the Uchiha clan begin's their act of vengeance against one of the most powerful civilizations of all time?All this and more on the next exciting Instalment of **_

_**Naruto Sage Of The Infinite Paths:Book One,Chapter Three:THE ANGER OF THE UCHIHA**_

_**Naruto's Stats**_

_**Power:Mid Academy student**_

_**Speed:High Academy Student**_

_**Jutsu:**_

_**Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu**_

_**Taijutsu Proficiency:N/A**_

_**Taijutsu Styles:**_

_**N/A**_

_**Stamina:Mid Genin**_

_**Chakra Level:Very High Chunin**_

_**Chakra Control:Academy Student**_

_**Hidan:So let me end this chapter by giving a sacrifice to the great lord Jashin!**_

_**Disclaimer:Im going to make you run home to your JASHIN sama.**_

_**Reaper1411:Im sorry,but in this story the only time you can fight is after the chapter is COMPLETELY done and nobody is watching,Disclaimer if you do not obey I will make sure that you only speak at the top of each chapter to the idiots that believe I actually own Naruto,Hidan if you do not obey I will make you a gay ballerina that get's raped on a daily basis by the rest of the Akatsuki,including Pain who as you probably realize by the pieces of metal he put's in himself is a masochist and will like to insert multiple objects into your body,you WILL stop this bullshit!**_

_**Hidan:No!He has SIX bodies!I beg for your forgiveness,lord Reaper1411 sama!**_

_**Disclaimer:Im sorry!**_

_**Reaper1411:Huhuhu,that's and Hidan,never call me Lord Reaper1411 sama,it sounds as if you're my sex slave and I am definitely not gay,even though I dont judge people who ya next time!**_

_**A/N:Thanks for reading,if anyone wants to know why Naruto picked up on molding chakra so quickly even though I say his control is only academy student level is because he had already subconsciously used chakra when he activated his rinnegan so he had an idea on how to,as for the fireball in canon Naruto already learns jutsu quickly and since he is much more intelligent in this one he could pick it up easily.I already thanked everyone so I believe this is bye till next time,and once again feel free to tell me what you would like from this story!**_

_**-REAPER1411-**_


	3. Chapter 3-Anger Of The Uchiha Pt1

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS:BOOK ONE**_

_**Area-Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)**_

_**Thoughts-**_((Thinking))

_**Current Arc:Prologue**_

_**A/N:In this chapter I wish to thank Kythryl,Blackrabbit125,Nutjob117 and Daemon Spades for either reviewing,favoriting or following this to all those that read my last chapter and to you reading this now.I hope that I can keep this story coming out at a reasonable pace like Im doing now and at a fixed amount of words,meaning that I will try to make each chapter roughly two thousand five hundred ,lets begin!**_

_**Disclaimer:Guess what?I still havent managed to take over the multi million empire that is the Naruto franchise,and if it isn't a multi million franchise then you must have read bullshit,coz it is.**_

_**Naruto:So,I heard Hidan nearly shit his pants at the end of the last episode,is it true?**_

_**Disclaimer:Yeah,Reaper told him if he didnt stop acting like an idiot and aknowledge that I was his superior he would make Pain's six path's gangbang him.**_

_**Naruto:That's harsh...Reaper must be having PMS...**_

_**Reaper1411:Im a guy,you blonde bastard!**_

_**Naruto:Your parent's must be so ashamed of having a freak son like you.**_

_**Reaper1411:At least my parents didn't run away from me because of my freakish eating Im not a freak!**_

_**Naruto:You just admitted you have freakish eating tendencies!...What is a tendencies?**_

_**Reaper1411:Looks like we got the dumbass Naruto from canon,our one must be off masturbating to pictures of Sakura or something.**_

_**Disclaimer:But in this fic Naruto hates Sakura...**_

_**Reaper1411:Yeah,but you got to admit she look's like a screamer in bed...Hinata seems like the quiet type...Well at least our Naruto isn't like Sasuke that masturbate's to picture's of Itachi or Orochimaru.**_

_**Disclaimer:Are you talking about canon Sasuke or this Sasuke?**_

_**Reaper1411:Both.**_

_**Disclaimer:Yeah,should of guessed...So should we begin?**_

_**Reaper1411:If I have to...**_

Naruto had just witnessed one of the most powerful beings in all existence bow before a man that had somehow entered his mindscape** "Forgive me for my stupidity,Urik"**.Naruto finally had a chance to take in the appearance of his mind invader,he seemed to be a bit taller than average,he was of a slight athletic build and had black hair that reached his shoulders,he had green eye's and was golden brown wore a haori of pure white over black ninja pants and a black t-shirt,at the back of his haori was a symbol consisting of two dragons fighting each other,one was green and the other white and it was inside a black Naruto first looked at the dragons he could have sworn he saw them actually move,upon closer inspection he realized that it actually was moving,he realized it must have been made like that using a special seal.

"Wh-Who are you?" stammered Naruto,he might not have been afraid of the Kyuubi,possibly the most powerful demon in all existence but the fact that this man was feared even by the kyuubi,who feared the man so much that he bowed before him,made him slightly fearful."I am the one called Urik,one of the most powerful beings of all time and a user of the same dojutsu you possess,the greatest of all time,the rinnegan"

Naruto could'nt believe it,someone else had the rinnegan in his own time and was one of the most powerful beings of all time,and to top it all off he was infront of him of all possible reasons of why he could be there flashed through Naruto's mind,he could be trying to murder Naruto so he could be the only one who possessed the rinnegan in their time or he could actually be there to take Naruto's eyes in so he could bestow them on someone else,however the answer was something he never expected "I came here to train you,as I did your parents before you".

Naruto went from slightly scared to red with fury at hearing that this man had trained the parents who had left him to fend for himself as a child "DONT EVER TALK ABOUT THEM INFRONT OF ME!FIRE STYLE:FIREBALL JUTSU!",the large ball of fire escaped from Naruto's mouth and grew to a huge size yet still managed to mantain it's round shape,it was a bright orange and red,the heat given off could toast a marshmallow in seconds and Naruto's throat felt slightly time the attack was slightly bigger because of Naruto's rage.

"Impressive,however using this attack takes more than half of your chakra and isn't as big as it could be because your control is me guess,you were trained by Itachi Uchiha the greatest Uchiha prodigy since Madara Uchiha" the rage Naruto had before disappeared when the man correctly guessed who had taught him "H-how did you know?"

"Simple,your control is pitiful yet the attack was so large and the fact that before you did it you hesitated for a few seconds means that you were told to visualize the fire when you did the attack,which is why you hesitated because you had to visualize the the attack is a means of further concentrating your chakra so in essence visualizing is a way of concentrating your chakra to form whatever it is you want instead of letting your chakra simply forming into that form subconcsiously"

"And what does that have to do with anything?!" Urik reminisced about Naruto's parents,the boy was so similar to them he couldn't help but remember them.

However he stopped reminiscing when a sharp pain came from his left foot,preparing to kill whoever had the audacity to hit him he calmed seeing the four year old stamping on his proceeded to grab the boy's head and throw him several meters in the air "Calm down brat,I was getting to that" he gave a little smirk watching the boy fall on the ground and rub his head "The only one that still uses that method is Itachi so it was obvious it was him" ,Urik however forgot to state the little fact that he had been watching Naruto around the clock since he sensed the boy activate his rinnegan for the second time.

"Now getting down to business I am here to tell you that you will begin training with me in six months time,after your chakra coils reach the approriate size to train effectively with your rinnegan" "And why would I want to train with the person that trained my bastard parents?!"

This time it was not Naruto that went into a seething rage but rather Urik,in an instant he had appeared next to Naruto giving the boy a split second to gaze in awe at his speed before he punched the boy so hard in his stomach that the back of the boy's black tanktop broke in a fist pattern because of the force that passed through him,now Naruto was on the ground coughing up blood and barely breathing"DONT YOU EVER CALL MY STUDENT'S BASTARDS!YOUR PARENTS GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR YOU AND YOU CALL THEM THAT!IF I DIDN"T CARE FOR YOU AS MY MOST PRIZED STUDENT'S SON I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU IN AN INSTANT FOR YOUR WORDS!"

"MY PARENTS NEVER CARED FOR ME,THEY ABANDONED ME WHEN I WAS A CHILD!" "YOUR PARENT'S DID NO SUCH THING!WHERE WOULD YOU GET SUCH A RIDICULOUS IDEA!?"  
"THE OLD MAN TOLD ME SO!" "What old-" all of a sudden Urik started bursting out in laughter that echoed through the entire room,if that is what it was called.

Regaining his composure Urik answered the young blonde "Your mother used the same nickname for the third hokage" "My mother?" Urik stated walking away and just as he was about to exit the room he turned towards Naruto "Look kid,I swear to you that your parents cared for you much more than anything else in this world,and you werent even born yet!If you want I'll tell you more about them in three months,and Kurama heal the brat for me okay?I have to meet someone".

Naruto woke up at 5:00 the next morning,since he had to go to the academy he would normally have missed out on some important training from Itachi and he didn't want to become lazy so he made a promise to himself that he would wake up every morning at five then train for two hours before getting done for school which started at 7:30,he had purposely made the training stop at 7:00 so he would have to run to school which would act as his running training,after all the academy was a long way from the upper district of village hidden in the leaves has broken up into several parts:

**Village Gates-The entrance into Konoha and very well guarded to prevent entrance into konoha,however it is a simple matter to bypass the two chunin stationed there to check who comes in or out.**

**Lower Level-The area where the poorer civillians were,it was also home to the academy and several training grounds and had less security because if the village was ever attacked it would be the least important,at least that was according to the civilian council.**

**Middle Level-The most populated area of konoha and home to the most takeout shops including Ichiraku ramen and the best dango shop in Konoha and in the world according to the snake mistress of the village and widely feared Anko Mitarashi.**

**High Level-Home to the rich and powerful the high level of Konoha was the place with the most security as well as where the village's clans hokage mansion was in it's lower levels to make it easier for ninja to reach it after a difficult mission,the Hyuuga and Uchiha were in the highest area closest to the Hokage Mountain.**

Naruto began the grueling training and once he was done he half dragged himself into the house to shower and get done for he put on the black tracksuit pants and black T-shirt his 'aunt' Mikoto had told him to wear he ran downstairs to find the table already set and the Uchiha matriarch putting his breakfast on the table for big brother Itachi had gone and the duck ass was eating his food half heartedly while sending Naruto a hateful glare along with the little amount of KI he had at the blonde "Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Sasuke's frown got even bigger as he replied "Shut up,dobe" "Thats enough you two,honestly you two seem to fight every hour of each day" said Naruto seemed to inhale his breakfast and ran at full speed to his class(Which started in five minutes) Mikoto was given the talk she had been dreading for the last twenty four hours "Mom,why is it that Naruto can go to the academy and I cant?" Mikoto froze up,she knew that the question was coming since she had said Naruto could go to the academy and had been preparing her speech for hours but now she couldn't speak ((Great Mikoto,you can face some of the most powerful ninja without a care in the world but you face your own four year old son and you cant even speak)).

After a few tense minutes she began her prepared speech "Well honey,Naruto is special...he is gifted in the way of the ninja,but that doesn't mean you arent talented in your own ways" Sasuke's facial expression turned into one of sadness "Dont worry,after all you are an Uchiha and when you activate your bloodline you will become a great ninja in your own right".

"But he is nothing but a common civillian,how can he be better than an elite Uchiha?" Mikoto's grip on her spoon increased to the point that she felt it start to break before she stopped herself from getting any angrier and calmly replied to her son "Do not judge people by their backround,three of the hokage didn't even have a bloodline and none of them were of the Uchiha clan"

**Meanwhile**

Naruto had arrived at the academy with several seconds to spare,unknown to him was that Itachi was performing a secret mission-making sure that he arrived at the academy safely,and it was a good thing two because several blocks from the academy several men were lurking behind an alley waiting for Naruto to pass by so they could give the brat what he deserved-death.((Unbelievable that people can treat a child like that,one so bright and loving,I mean if he really was the demon fox they would all be dead before they could even try to raise a hand to him)) thought Itachi.

As Naruto made it in the academy he took a quick look at the building,the building itself resembled the hokage mansion in colour,it had the average four walls and ontop of the large oak double doors ontop of which was the kanji for 'academy' in black and surrounded by was saved from looking at the building by the sound of the bell ((Oh no...Itachi-neesan didn't tell me what class to go to...))As if reading his mind a kunai shot in the ground right infront of him with a note on "Naruto,go to class luck and do your best!-your big brother Itachi" Naruto gave a small smile before rushing to his class.

After he actually found his class Naruto glanced at the students and only noticed two that seemed slightly good,a girl that seemed to be twelve,the average age for new students for the necessary ninja classes,she wore red lipstick which matched her red eye's **"That girl looks almost as if she has the sharingan,but if you look close enough you'll see it's her natural eye color"** ((Kyuubi!?"How are you talking to me?!)) **"Urik made a mental link between the two of us when he visited last night" **Naruto couldn't believe that,he hadn't even seen Urik make the his attention to the two that caught his attention he saw the other one that seemed strong sitting next to the red eyed had purple hair which was in a pigtail and wore a cream colored cloak covering most of the clothes she wore underneath but Naruto could make out a ninja pants and ninja mesh,both girls seemed pretty good looking and were rapidly chatting to one another.

After a little while the class was hushed up by a brown man with a scar running across one of his eye's "My name is Ibiki Morino and I will be your teacher for this year,now getting down to business we will begin with a role call...Ayame Ichiraku!" "Here" "Anko Mitarashi!" the cloak wearing girl from earlier stood up and answered "Here" "Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto stood up,surprizing most of the class in the process,the boy seemed to be only ten yet he was in their class...although many of the girls in the class was eyeing his surprizingly well toned muscles,Naruto was actually only turning five but seemed older because he had almost none of the usual babyfat and was taller than normal."Here" said Naruto in a bored tone,he was still eyeing the two that caught his attention earlier,which caused a lot of Ki to go in the two girls directions,the one dressed in red just seemed to shrink in her chair while Anko returned her own Ki at the other girls which effectively shut up the others,so to speak."Kurenai Yuuhi!" The red eyed girl stood up and said "Here!"

The role call continued in the same way for another fifteen minutes before it finally ceased and Ibiki said "That's enough for now,now to begin the tortu-I mean lesson,follow me" Ibiki started walking out and was followed by the entire class,Naruto was really excited because now his fun could begin.

After Ibiki stopped they were standing at the back of the academy which was the academy training ground "Okay,two hours will be to try and learn you guy's to mold chakra" several hands shot up "Yes..." "Well sir we were just wondering if we already know how to mold chakra what we should do" "Clans huh?Well then come with me to the side once I tell them what to do and you can show me your jutsu" Ibiki didn't think new academy students jutsu were powerful enough to cause any damage...Too bad for him...

Four people were now standing with Ibiki,two were the girls from earlier the other one was unknown to Naruto,who was the final one."Okay first up,Anko" Anko took her spot at Ibiki's side and called out her jutsu "Shadow snake hands!" roughly five poisonous snakes shot out from each of Anko's hands and extended about five meters before returning into Anko's palms."Impressive...that technique was genin level in power and C rank in ,Kurenai Yuuhi!" Kurenai stood next to Ibiki before calling out "Water Style:Water Pump Jutsu" water gushed out of Kurenai's mouth and hit the tree,making all the leaves wet "Good,it was low genin level in power and a D rank,next Ouja." a boy with brown hair and brown eye's walked up and called out "Earth Style:Mud Wall Jutsu!" a wall of earth roughly a meter and a half in length shot up from the ground where Ouja placed his hands when he did the technique."Impressive,roughly mid genin in power and a C ranked Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto walked up and said "Im sorry,but if I use my technique it will cause a reasonable amount of damage on the building" "Nice try kid,but if youre so embarassed to use your technique in front of your fellow genin then you shouldnt be in the academy" Naruto just shook his head and put his hands into the tiger seal while inhaling "Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu!" the resultant ball of fire put the tree on fire and burnt it into crisps as well as put the nearby wall of the academy on fire.

All the students were now looking in awe at the blonde haired Naruto and Ibiki could already tell he had just forfeited his first paycheck because he didn't know any water style jutsu so he ran into the academy to call someone who could,the entire school was postponed for a day and the incident became known as 'The fireball incident'

_**Next chapter Naruto goes to the library and returns home to find...someone killed...**_

_**Naruto Sage Of The Infinite Paths:Book One,Chapter Four:THE ANGER OF THE UCHIHA PT2**_

_**Naruto's Stats:**_

_**Power:Mid Academy Student**_

_**Speed:High Academy Student**_

_**Jutsu:**_

_**Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu**_

_**Taijutsu Proficiency:N/A**_

_**Taijutsu Styles:**_

_**N/A**_

_**Stamina:Mid Genin**_

_**Chakra Level:Very High Chunin**_

_**Chakra Control:Academy Student**_

_**Reaper1411:Finally,it's took me a while but I finished it,sorry for the wait!**_

_**Anko:As if they care about your cheap excuses.**_

_**Reaper1411:Anko!What are you doing here?**_

_**Anko:Came to get my payment from the disclaimer,he lost to me in a game of poker and I was promised all you can eat dango.**_

_**Reaper1411:All you can eat dango?You know in some ways you act just like Naruto.**_

_**Naruto:Act just **_

_**like who?**_

_**Reaper1411:Like Anko.**_

_**Naruto:Oh Anko,what are you doing here?**_

_**Anko:Came to collect my winnings from the Disclaimer.**_

_**Naruto:Oh,he owes me something too.**_

_**Anko:What?**_

_**Naruto:All you can eat ramen!**_

_**Reaper1411:Shame poor disclaimer...And I mean that literally,Naruto and Anko eating as much as they want?Bill Gates would be poor.**_

_**Thanks for reading I also want to thank zombiedeathdealer and Walkingstranger99 for reviewing and/or favoriting,see ya soon!**_

_**-REAPER1411-**_


	4. Chapter 4-Anger Of The Uchiha Pt2

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS:BOOK ONE**_

_**Area-Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)**_

_**Thoughts-**_((Thinking))

_**Current Arc:Prologue**_

_**A/N:Hey,it's Reaper1411 here again and I have a few people I want to thank,so bare with me:ShadesAngel,Niczilla,Silent767 and a special thanks to areallnamestaken232 for favoriting,following and chapter was slightly longer(about three thousand words) but took slightly longer to make so sorry for the wait,Once again if there's anything you want me to do in the story tell me in a review or enough with the formalities,lets begin!**_

_**Disclaimer:Shit,Im sick of saying this but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

_**Naruto:You heard him,he doesnt own me!**_

_**Reaper1411:Have you ever noticed that Disclaimer has never once said that Reaper1411 doesn't own Naruto?That's because I am Masashi Kishimoto in disguise and instead of working on my million making story Naruto I decided to upload a story based on my original for FREE!Honestly why would anyone that uploads fanfiction actually own the thing they're uploading?**_

_**Naruto:Does that mean you actually do own Naruto?**_

_**Reaper1411:Damn you canon Naruto,why dont you go in a corner somewhere and let Sasuke run another chidori through your chest?**_

_**Naruto:Ok!**_

_**Reaper1411:What a dumbass...Probably acts like that because of all the time Sakura pummels ,I just wanted to let you know that there will be a guest that is actually invited at the end of the you think about who it could be,enjoy!**_

Naruto had just finished his first half-day at school,reason being he had single handedly put the academy on fire,burning down a room in the process and nearly making his new teacher Ibiki Morino have a heart it was as early as it was Naruto decided to go to the village library to read up on several things he had been thinking about,firstly with him having the rinnegan he would definitely eventually become at least a good jounin but that wasn't what he wanted,he had seen first hand the arrogance a bloodline could bring and he didn't want to be strong because of a bloodline,he wanted to be strong on his own because being known as strong because of something like that felt like cheating to him.

After much contemplation in the few hours since the meeting with Urik he had decided to work on several things especially:

**Taijutsu:He didnt even have a fighting style so if he was in a real fight he would be easy to beat so he would have to either learn a style of fighting from somebody else or create a new style,he had opted on going to the library and finding styles he could use.**

**Ninjutsu:To become an effective ninja he needed to know more than one jutsu so he would try and go to the village library to get new jutsu.**

**Genjutsu:He knew that an all-rounded ninja was a rank not many could achieve so he would have a good chance at beating most enemies.**

**Kenjutsu:Naruto found the idea of using a sword cool so he wanted to get one at a tool shop.**

Other than those things Naruto wanted to increase his speed and power,after making sure he knew exactly what he wanted he ran towards the village library.

The library itself was the third largest in the entire Fire Country,only being beaten by the private library of the Fire daimyo and the Grand Fire Country Library in the country's was made of white stone and had four large marble pillars,it was divided into two parts the civillian area and the ninja area which only allowed entry to clan members and registered ninja so obviously Naruto had to sneak into Naruto entered the library he saw a secretary at the far end of the room ((She's probably there to stop non-ninja from entering)) thought started slowly creeping towards the entrance to the ninja section making sure he kept in the shadows and that no-one saw him.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally made it to the secretary's desk,much to his surprise the woman was fast hitting himself on the head for wasting his time he calmly walked past her and headed for the ninjutsu area,up on the ceiling a certain Itachi Uchiha was smirking to himself after putting the woman in a deep sleep with his genjutsu "Well,a big brother has to make sure his little brother is safe"

Naruto started looking through the approriate aisle but could only find low level jutsu,mainly what they taught in the academy,however it did seem to have several C rank jutsu which were initially learned from when they battled other knew it was the best he would get so he started memorizing that he went to the taijutsu area,however all he could find were the basic leaf style and even as young as he was he knew that it would be an easy one to defeat in combat because it was well known so he decided to look again and this time he found a book called "Martial Arts:Taichi and Karate edition".The book contained the techniques,kata's and stances of both karate and taichi as well as preffered ways of training to use it well,however the styles did not have any chakra using techniques so it would be less effective against styles like the gentle fist or sharingan users(As sharingan users can see through moves before they fully occur,the only way to beat this is to have be too fast for them to keep up or have extreme power so even if they blocked it would break bones,but Naruto didn't know that)

Other than that both styles were very impressive,Taichi was not a style of brute force but rather use the opponents momentum against them Karate was a striked based martial art which involves several types of kicks,punches and open hand strikes,in addition to the use of elbows and knees and uses a lot of power and stamina,after much thought Naruto decided to combine the two into a style that was both powerful and defensive.

The next area he wanted to go to was the genjutsu area,again he couldn't find clan techniques but either well known ones that were used in the academy,this time he found nothing interesting so he left noticing the still sleeping secretary at her desk "Honestly,I couls swear that she seems to have been knocked out or something".Naruto decided against going to a tool shop for a katana because he was too excited about learning his techniques and headed straight towards the nearest training ground.

Training ground nine was the worst kept one of all,not because the hokage didnt want to clear it up,but rather that he knew that the person that made it in it's present state would only make it go back to it's former looks in a day,because the peson that used the training ground in the morning was none other than Might Guy the foremost taijutsu specialist of Konoha and training freak as well as self proclaimed 'eternal rival' of Kakashe Hatake,copycat ninja and possibly enemy number one of the Uchiha because of his capabilities as a sharingan user even though he was not born with the was this training ground that Naruto was headed to.

"Whoah...What happened here?!" the entire training ground was in a state of ruin,the training posts were long broken and it seemed that the person training here had started using tree's instead of the posts,fist marks and foot marks littered the tree's surfaces and several tree's were bent over,the ground had also seen a lot of wear and tear holes were all over but to Naruto that was of no importance as he began the first jutsu

**Hidden Mist Jutsu**

**Rank:Low C**

**Handsigns:N/A**

**Description:Creates a thick blanket of mist that makes it nearly impossible for the enemy to see through,is made by spreading water chakra over an area.**

**Chakra Needed:Low Genin**

**Control Needed:Low Genin**

He spread his chakra across a small space and willed it to become water,however instead of a thick blanket of mist it made a slight fog "Why cant I get this jutsu!"** "Hey kit,leave that technique for now,you do not possess the control needed to make it effective so move onto the next one for now"**.Not wishing to waste time Naruto began the handsigns for his next technique

**Fuuton:Daitoppa/Wind Release:Great Breakthrough**

**Rank:C **

**Handsigns:Ushi,Inu,U,Mi(Ox,Dog,Hare,Snake)**

**Descriptions:The User Breathes a large gust of wind out of their mouths,it can be used in collaberation with a fire jutsu if powered down.**

**Chakra Needed:High Genin**

**Control Needed:Academy Student**

"Ushi,inu,u, :Daitoppa!",a large gust of wind flew from Naruto's mouth and hit the nearby tree,nearly tearing it completely out of the ground."I did it...Now for the next one"

**Lightning Illusion:Flash Pillar/Raiton:Raikochu**

**Rank:C**

**Handsigns:Hitsuji,Uma,Mi,Tora(Ram,Horse,Snake,Tiger)**

**Descriptons:Lightning coats the body and makes it look like an extremely bright light is emanating from the persons body.**

**Chakra Needed:Low Genin**

**Control Needed:Mid Genin**

"Hitsuji,uma,mi, :Raikochu!" instead of just a glow coming from Naruto his body was crackling with electricity that gave off a slight glow "Hmmm...Interesting,it might not do what it was intended to but it's much better,if I use this in a fight I can hurt my opponent more in a taijutsu battle and hurt them if they punch or kick me it just needs a bit of tweaking".

Next Naruto began practising the taijutsu stances he had memorised,after an hour he could do the stances and kata's perfectly,of course only the ones he remembered.

Once this was complete he began a series of gruelling exercises to build up his strength,speed as well as training regime consisted of two hundred and fifty pushups,one thousand punches against the tree,three hundred situps followed by one thousand kicks,poth the punches and kicks were to be done in the art of karate.A while later a panting Naruto was laying on his back in what little grass was left on the field.**"Hey kit,Urik said he wanted to train you but I dont think he will mind if I give you one lesson".**

The name Urik brought a slight look of deep thought to Naruto,what the man had said about Naruto's parents perked a bit of interest in Naruto,he wasn't yet sure if he should agree but he wanted to know what the man meant by that and he must have been extremely powerful if even the kyuubi feared him so it might be worth his while."Yes Mr Fox Sir?" **"There's no need to call me by that name,call me Kurama it is my true name not kyuubi or the nine tailed fox,that is merely my status,besides why would I have a name as unoriginal as that?" **Naruto chuckled a bit and scratched the back of his head with his right hand "Oh sorry Kurama" **"No need,anyway do you want me to give you a lesson?" **"Of course!" **"Good...Now first I need you to channel chakra to your feet and attempt to climb a tree" **"Channel chakra to my feet?Ok".

Naryto channeled chakra to his feet but was thrown off when the bark he was standing on seemed to explode **"Too little chakra and you cant stick,too much chakra and you break the surface"**.After hours of trying it Naruto had only made it roughly three quarters up the tree(Remember its a slightly smaller tree than the one Naruto learned from in canon),looking up in the sky Naruto noticed it was long since dusk and the moon was already well in the sky and he began running home,however as he was about to take the last road home he suddenly turned down a dark alley.

Barely ten seconds later another figure appeared in the alley before it was grabbed and pushed against a wall with surprising speed and power "Ok,why did you follow me,dont you have a life or something?!".

Pinned up against the wall was a brunette wearing red lipstick and a red dress,she also had red eye's that were now wide in shock "H-h-how did y-you know?" "I knew you were following me since I left the academy, what do you want!".A large blush appeared on the face of Kurenai Yuuhi as she answered "I-i was curious" "Curious?" Kurenai nodded "They said that you were the one that's now living in the Uchiha leader's clan home" hearing this Naruto let out a sigh of relief "Okay,sorry Kurenai-chan,but please dont follow me again,if you wanted to see what I was doing you should have just asked,but if you want to you can come with me ?" as he said this Naruto released Kurenai from his grip.

Kurenai was shocked to say the least,he seemed to be very young yet he was so mature."That would be nice...It's a deal then." "Okay,see you later Kurenai-chan".Kurenai couldn't help but blush at Naruto's honorific for her.

Several minutes later Naruto arrived at the Uchiha clan's compound,he was sure his Aunt Mikoto would scold at him for being so late as he rushed into the compound he bagan saying the best possible excuse he could have "Sorry for being late Aunt Miko-".As he began speaking he started taking notice of his surroundings,on the ground were the bodies of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha,behind them Shisui Uchiha was standing with a long dagger "So you made it Naruto,how fortunate you are just in time to watch me finish off your 'Aunt Mikoto' " in several seconds Naruto managed to span the distance between them and launched a punch at Shisui,which was easily blocked and Naruto was kicked to the head sending him flying into the wall "That's enough out of die!" As he was about to deal the finishing blow to the matriach another figure appeared from the shadows,however this time it was none other than Naruto's big brother in all but blood,Itachi."I cannot allow you to do that,Shisui".

**Next chapter is the battle between the best users of the sharingan since Madara Uchiha,Itachi and Shisui will win?Will Mikoto die or will she be saved?Will I stop asking meaningless questions?All this and more on the next chapter of**

**Naruto Sage Of The Infinite Paths:Book One,chapter five:Itachi Vs Shisui,battle of eyes**

_**Naruto's Stats**_

_**Power:Mid Academy student**_

_**Speed:High Academy student**_

_**Jutsu:**_

_**Fire Style:Fire Ball Jutsu**_

_**Hidden Mist Jutsu**_

_**Fuuton:Daitoppa**_

_**Raiton:?**_

_**Taijutsu Proficiency:Very High Academy Student**_

_**Taijutsu Styles:**_

_**Tai Chi**_

_**Karate**_

_**Stamina:Mid Genin**_

_**Chakra Level:Very High Chunin**_

_**Chakra Control:Academy Student**_

_**Reaper1411:It's time to meet our special guest for today...And its Tsunade of the sannin!**_

_**Tsunade:Why the hell am I even here?!**_

_**Reaper1411:You lost against me in poker so I told you that you had to make a guest appearance on the show.I got the idea from Anko and Naruto.**_

_**Tsunade:Ok,I have to go if I actually kept my promises I would be let's go.**_

_**Shizune:Yes,Tsunade sorry for the trouble.**_

_**Reaper1411:Wait,you cant leave!**_

_**Tsunade:Make me.**_

_**Reaper1411:I'll bring your brother and lover back to life.**_

_**Tsunade:Huh,I learnt my lesson with .**_

_**Reaper1411:Well there you have it,our guest has uninvited themself...**_

_**A/N:Thanks for reading and if you're wondering why I say Naruto's power is Mid academy student is that its his actual physical strength not overall to Silent767 I have made a better alteration to the story so thanks,anyway see ya soon!**_

_**Meanings:Katana-Type of japanese sword**_

_**Kata-A series of movements in a fighting style used to fight off multiple enemies(Usually)**_

_**-REAPER1411-**_


	5. Chapter 5-Itachi VS Shisui

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS:BOOK ONE**_

_**Area-Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)**_

_**Thoughts-**_((Thinking))

_**Current Arc:Prologue**_

_**A/N:Hello,it's me again(duh).Just wanted to say thanks to all the guys that favorited and followed this story the new ones being Spider-Fox93,Devil Sephiroth,Black Perseus,Volos,shortfused34,Fan1591903,Ragnarok Destroyer,BlazeKnight26,Uchiha Pain and an apology to Uchiha Pain for not replying to your message but if I did then it would have given away this last chapter seems to be the most well received one I've ever had so thanks to all that read as this chapter I decided to write differently,now I first write the chapter down on paper then type it out because I can write faster than I type(And because of my untidy handwriting no-one will be able to steal my work)**_

_**Disclaimer:Go ask Masashi Kishimoto if he owns Naruto.**_

_**Reaper1411:So where's Naruto?That guy seem's to just have ramen on the brain...**_

_**Disclaimer:Then why dont you make him not like ramen in this fic?**_

_**Reaper1411:No that would be too would be like lil wayne singing country music,and that guy would only do that type of stuff if pigs flew.**_

_**Disclaimer:I guess you're right...But that doesn't mean we cant blackmail him,does it?**_

_**Reaper1411:Oh,I like the way you think.**_

_**Disclaimer:As I do you.**_

_**Reaper1411:Let's begin!**_

Naruto had just gotten home only to find his Aunt Mikoto laying on the ground,blood covering her entire ,this blood was not her own but rather the blood of her husband the current leader of the Uchiha clan,Fugaku was merely unconscious possibly from a genjutsu.

The one responsible for this atrocity was none other than Shisui Uchiha who was famed as one of the best users of the clan's personal dojutsu,the a fit of rage at what happened to hi Aunt Mikoto,the one he thought of as a mother but was too afraid to say it,he crossed the room in several seconds and appeared in front of Shisui,attempting to punvh him in the got but was kicked against the wall."Now watch as I finish off your beloved 'Aunt Mikoto' appearing out of the shadows Naruto's big brother Itachi Uchiha attempted to save his mother from the kunai that was being brought down to decapitate her "Im sorry Shisui,you may be my best friend but no-one gets away with harming my family",

Shisui just grinned while replying "You always were overprotective Itachi,but why would you want to protect this pitiful excuse for an Uchiha?You long since surpassed might have been an extremely capable kunoichi(Female ninja) but ever since the death of her best friend Kushina she has never recovered,I am only saving her from her own if you wanted to save the blonde boy I would understand,the boy has more talent then you did and you are an Anbu captain at age twelve(12) as well as spy for the third hokage" Itachi showed apparent shock at the last comment "How did you know?"

"I'll let you know if you beat me",so saying Shisui charged at Itach with the kunai that was already in his hand,seeing his ex-friend -to-be Itachi pulled out a wazikashi(Short japanese sword normally used in conjunction with a katana by japanese samurai) from a scroll in his pants pocket and blocked the incoming the kunai away with his sword Itachi sent a jab at Shisui with his wazikashi which hit the man squarely in the chest only for him to turn into a log with a poof of danger from behind Itachi span around and blocked a kick to the head,Shisui quickly made several handsigns and called "Fire Style:Pheonix flower jutsu" several small balls of fire shot from Shisui's mouth and Itachi countered it by making several quick handsigns and calling out "Earth Style:Mud Wall Jutsu" A large wall of earth arose from the ground rendering Shisui's fire jutsu useless,the wall was so large that it left a huge hole in the second floor when it disappeared "Let's end this Shisui" "I couldn't agree more Itachi" both prodigys activated their sharingan three tomoe appeared in each eye it was red in color and had a bloody look to it.

**Bloodline Overview**

**Name:Sharingan**

**Class:Dojutsu**

**Appearance:Three red tomoe appear in each eye,however in the case of an unmastered sharingan the amount of tomoe are less**

**Effects:Increases genjutsu as well as allows the user to see the attacks before they come.A well mastered sharingan allows the user to copy a jutsu they see only once by memorizing the handsigns,however this is only for jutsu their natural affinities allow**

Itachi and Shisui continued their battle,however this time Naruto a flurry of punches,kicks as well as the occasional several minutes of constant battling Itachi decided that he had fooled around long enough and gave Shisui a round house kick to the head causing him to fly(Though not in the literal sense)through the door and land hard on the ground.

As Shisui looked up he saw Itachi making a weird handsign and calling out "Shadow clone jutsu!",twenty five 'Itachis' popped out of thin air with a lot of Utachi continued making more handsigns,quickly realizing his predicament Shisui hopped on his feet and ran towards Itachi before the Anbu captain could complete the familiar jutsu,however it was not to be as the clones started engaging him in battle as he reached the roof comma,they only lasted a minute or two but that proved to be enough as Itachi called out the name of the technique "Earth style:earth dragon jutsu!" the large stone dragon reared it's head before crashing down on Shisui.

Itachi had gotten a large advantage over Shisui but knew it wasn't enough to keep him down and sure enough the older Uchiha member stood up once again and started his own handsigns,Itachi decided to follow and made the special shadow clone sign causing fifteen shadow to poof into existence ((Huh,the same tactic as before?So predictable Itachi))."Fire style:dragon flame jutsu",a line of concentrated fire shot out of Shisui's mouth and headed straight towards Itachi and his clones just as it was about to hit,Shisui felt someone or something grab ahold of all four of his limbs and all of a sudden the Itachi's he was looking at rippled out of existence "Fake reality genjutsu"said a voice Shisui recognised as Itachi's.

Itachi had used his shadow clones as a distraction to prevent Shisui activate the handsigns necessary for the fake reality genjutsu and make it look as though he and his clones were still their but in reality they had moved towards Shisui and grabbed him,normally a genjutsu wouldn't work on the sharingan but the weaker the genjutsu it was to see through and vice Itachi knew Shisui was concentrating on his jutsu so he wasnt able to focus with his sharingan and was a plan worthy of the Uchiha Shisui waited for Itachi to stab him to death he saw the Uchiha walking away from him "So this is what your boasts have come to,Itachi you are too afraid so now you are running away with your tail between your legs?" Itachi didn't respond but instead walked away from Shisui.

"Answer me Itachi!" Itachi stopped walking and faced Shisui "Im not running away Im getting out of range" "What do you mean!" "Great clone explosion" Shisui's eye's were wide in shock as he saw the four clones holding him bulge to unnatural proportions,before exploding in a deafening boom.

Back at the Uchiha heads house Naruto was crying over the body of Mikoto,he believed that if he had come home earlier instead of training he could have done something to prevent the Uchiha matriarch from being in the also believed that if he had been stronger he could have beat Shisui himself and released her from the genjutsu **"Enough kit,if you want to save your precious Aunt Mikoto's life you need to release the genjutsu on her,that genjutsu terrorize's the effected so much that normal people become insane" **"How do I do that?" **"Just channel some of your chakra into her" **"Then why didn't you tell me that before Kurama baka!" **"Honestly I just like seeing you worry,and pathetic for a user of the greatest dojutsu ever,and speaking about that when are you going to show Itachi that eye's of your's?" **"I dont have time to talk right now!" frowning at the fox's antics Naruto rushed to release Mikoto from the genjutsu,he placed two fingers on her head and channeled chakra into her as he was told to by kyuubi.

Meanwhile,a large flash of light came from the four great clone explosion's that signaled the end of the sharingan user Shisui,although Itach had used up half of his reserves to increase the power of his clones "It's over now,Shisui." Itachi had both the feelings of satisfaction at defeating such a powerful ninja and extreme anger and regret for killing his own best to see the friend of his face one more time Itachi walked over to the small crater caused by his jutsu,after a slow walk Itachi reached itand saw the body of his best friend.

Shisui's body was in a terrible condition one of his arm's were off and a great deal of his skin was burnt off revealing the strings of muscle beneath,unknowingly tears started pouring out of Itachi's eye' may have been an ANBU captain and one of the greatest prodigies ever seen by the Konohagakure,in fact the council wanted to make him the fifth Hokage,however their plea's were rejected by Itachi after seeing how much paperwork Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage had he decided against it,but seeing the person he had looked up to in that condition and knowing he was the one that caused it nearly made him bring up the lunch he had bought when Naruto was reading in the library(of course he had left a clone behind to make sure nothing happened to Naruto).

Itachi brought a hand up to wipe the tears but when he brought it back down his hand was covered in blood "Good job!You were even better than I thought you would be Itachi" Turning to see wher the unknown voice was coming from he saw a man with an orange mask with a swirl design on it and a black cloak with red cloud motifs on."Who are you and what do you mean" Itachi was trying to keep his composure but he was surprized that someone had managed to sneak up on him "Little old me?I am Tobi,and as for what I am doing here,well I am helping you awaken the next level of your sharingan:the mangekyo sharingan" "The mangekyo sharingan?" "Yes,it is an improved version of the sharingan,extremely power is troubled,chakra control increases substantially as well as many other effects of the to mention techniques that can only be used in conjunction with the mangekyo".

((The mangekyo sounds incredible...But there's no way he will want nothing in return for it)) "And if you were to give me this mangekyo,what would you want?" "Ah,getting straight to the point are we?Well,I dont want anything in return for helping you acquire the mangekyo,after all you already have it" so saying Tobi used a weak water jutsu to make a puddle so Itachi could see his new eye' Itachi looked into the water he was shocked to see that his normal sharingan was in the shape of a pinwheel,with three sides in red."B-but how?" "You did it yourself when you killed your best friend over there,a rather heartless thing to do considering he was under my influence" "Your influence?So you were the one who caused all of this to happen...I'll kill you!"

Itachi charged at the masked man and tried to give him an axe-kick but his leg just passed through Tobi's body harmlessly "You cannot defeat me Itachi" "Shut up!Because of you my best friend died needlessly!" Fueled by his need for revenge Itachi started punching and kicking who just stood still as each attack passed through him."You want to have revenge on me yet you cannot touch me"

Returning to Naruto and Mikoto

After Naruto channeled his chakra into Mikoto the clan head's wife started to stir from her genjutsu-induced she opened her eye's she saw Naruto sitting next to her,judging by his red eye's he had been crying "Naruto what's wrong?" "I-i was scared that you would leave me..." at this point Naruto was starting to tear up again "Dont cry Naruto you dont need to worry,I'll never leave you" "I love you kaa-san(mother)" at hearing what Naruto called her Mikoto had a few tears of joy "And I love you too,my come here and give your kaa-san a hug",she didn't have to ask twice as Naruto hopped into his mother's arms and eventually fell asleep in night he had the best sleep he ever had,in the arms of his kaa-san Mikoto Uchiha.

**Jutsu:**

**Fire Style:Pheonix Flower Jutsu**

**Rank:C**

**Handsigns:Rat,Tiger,Dog,Ox,Rabbit,Tiger**

**Descriptions:Several miniature balls of fire is shot out through the users mouth,can be used in conjunction with shuriken.**

**Chakra Needed:Mid genin**

**Control Needed:Very High Chunin**

**Earth Style:Mud Wall Jutsu**

**Rank:B**

**Hand Signs:Tiger,Hare,Boar,Dog**

**Descriptions:Creates a wall of earth that protects the user from most attacks.**

**Chakra Needed:Low Chunin**

**Control Needed:Mid Chunin-Low Jonin**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Rank:A**

**Handsigns:Clone Seal**

**Descriptions:Creates a physical clone(s) that can be used in multiple ways,including training because unlike most clones anything they benefit is given to the user,adversely it does take a lost of stamina to handle.**

**Chakra Needed:Low Jonin**

**Control Needed:Mid Jonin**

**Earth Style:Earth Dragon Jutsu**

**Rank:B**

**Handsigns:Horse,Dog,Bird,Ox,Snake**

**Description:Creates a dragon of stone that charges at it's target.**

**Chakra Needed:Very High Chunin**

**Control Needed:Mid Chunin**

**Fire Style:Dragon Flame Jutsu**

**Rank:C**

**Handsigns:Snake,Dragon,Rabbit,Tiger**

**Descriptions:Creates a stream of fire,it is normally used in conjunction with ninja wire because the control needed to make it straight is very high chunin.**

**Chakra Needed:High Genin**

**Control Needed:Very High Chunin**

**Clone Great Explosion/Bunshin Daibakuha**

**Rank:A**

**Handsigns:Clone Seal**

**Descriptions:Creates an explosive shadow clone and with enough chakra can create craters or bring down technique was originally created by Itachi Uchiha.**

**Chakra Needed:Low Jounin**

**Control Needed:Low Jounin**

**Original Jutsu:**

**Fake Reality Genjutsu**

**Rank:A**

**Handsigns:Dog,Bird,Horse,Rabbit,Tiger**

**Descriptions:This genjutsu makes the target see a fake reality so it is hard to sense because it can be used during battle and if you cannot sense it you might be dead before you know it.**

**Chakra Needed:Mid Genin**

**Control Needed:High Medic**

_**Reaper1411:Wow,you must be pissed off at me for making so much cliffhangers...I can see it in your eye's...Anyway,because of Tsunade I have decided to invite a guest at the end of each episode and we're going to start off with Shizune and Tonton.**_

_**Shizune:Hello everyone.**_

_**Reaper1411:Okay Shizune for the first question:Do you feel slightly intimidated by the fact that many see you as Tsunade's personal assistant and believe you will never achieve her level of expertise in medical jutsu?**_

_**Shizune:Well...Tsunade-sama has a lot to do so I have to help her with her work.**_

_**Reaper1411:And by 'lot to do' you mean drinking herself into a coma,right?**_

_**Shizune:I cannot answer that.**_

_**Reaper1411:Okay,I question:Do you ever think of eating that porkchop in your arms when you're hungry?**_

_**Shizune:Haaaaaah!(Runs away clutching Tonton between her barely developed breast's)**_

_**Reaper1411:Hahaha,I got her our guest next chapter will be:Orochimaru!**_

_**A/N: Okay just a little info. beforeI end off:The rankings for chakra control is as follows:**_

_**Academy Student**_

_**Low Genin**_

_**Genin/Mid Genin**_

_**High Genin**_

_**Very High Genin**_

_**Low Chunin**_

_**Chunin/Mid Chunin**_

_**High Chunin**_

_**Very High Chunin**_

_**Low Jounin**_

_**Jounin/Mid Jounin**_

_**High Jonin**_

_**Very High Jounin**_

_**Low Medic**_

_**Mid Medic**_

_**High Medic**_

_**Very High Medic**_

_**Legendary(Tsunade is in this category)**_

_**I know its a lot to take in but just remember med is above when I say chakra needed high jounin it means it will take a low jonin to do five of the ,thanks for reading and thanks to N714ym for following this story,see ya soon!**_

_**-REAPER1411-**_


	6. Chapter 6-Madara Uchiha Pt1

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS:BOOK ONE**_

_**Area-Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)**_

_**Thoughts-**_((Thinking))

_**Current Arc:Prologue**_

_**A/N:Well hello again,this chapter I want to thank Kairi-kun,XThiagoX,Bright26,lildevil95 and chapter took slightly faster to write down because I had a few free sessions at school so enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:If I somehow manage to make Masashi Kishimoto have a gambling problem and make him bet the rights to Naruto and win him THEN I'll own Naruto,right now I dont.**_

_**Reaper1411:So what are we going to discuss with the king of gay's when he pitches up later?**_

_**Disclaimer:Well we can ask Sasuke what he wants to do to Itachi.**_

_**Reaper1411:No idiot!Not Sasuke,Orochimaru!**_

_**Disclaimer:I thought you meant Sasuke was the king of gay's...**_

_**Reaper1411:Not yet,he's only the prince the snake-bastard dies he'll take the throne.**_

_**Disclaimer:Why do you keep on dissing Sasuke?**_

_**Reaper1411:Hey fock you!Are you one of Sasuke's fan girls or something?If you are get the fock out of my face you faggot!**_

_**Disclaimer:While I try to calm this idiot down and teach him how to diss someone please enjoy the episode.**_

Itachi was panting after attacking 'Tobi' for the seventh time,however the masked man stood as if nothing happened to him,which was probably true since all of Itachi's attacks passed right through however was not giving up and calmed his breathing before taking the Uchiha clan's intercepting fist's stance ((Dammit!There has to be a way to beat this guy)) Itachi then threw a paper bomb at him.

The explosion kicked up quite a bit of dust,however Tobi was still completely unharmed,before the smoke could clear Itachi ran through it and launched another series of punches and kicks at Tobi "That's enough Itachi I dont have time for your games,If you dont do better than this you are not worth my time" so saying Tobi threw his first punch since the fight hit Itachi hard against Itachi hard against the head,causing him to poof into the same time the real Itachi gave a kick at the masked man,however Itachi wasn't the only one to play a few tricks as Tobi poofed away revealing a log in his place."Good Use of the shadow clone jutsu,however it would have been better if I didn't expect that" called words gave Itachi a look of shock.

The reason for this was that Tobi had a hand on his shoulder ((He's fast)) thought Itachi.((I guess I have to stop playing around and remove the seals)) Tobi stood still as Itachi rolled up his sleaves revealing a seal on each with the number three in the center of each.

The seals were known as gravity seals,level one doubling the persons original weight,level two double's the effect of level two and so on until level ten (which was only achieved by the fourth hokage) Itachi placed his index finger in the center of the seal and channeled chakra into it,willing for it to go to the seal was released Itachi moved at an extremely increased pace and ran towards Tobi while making several fast handsigns "Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu!"

A large ball of fire was spewed from Itachi's mouth and continued to stay in the air for several seconds,the heat given off was impressiveness off the fireball was negated when Tobi still stood in the middle and didn't even flinch (Not that one could see if he had flinched).

((It's time to end this)) Itachi,your attacks on me are all useless,yor can never defeat me .and once Im done with you I'm going to kill your mother ,and brother, and you know while I'm at it I can killthat blonde brat.''

Tobi had struck a nerve with Itachi and he knew it,Itachi may have been a very calm person but once you mess with his family you should run as far away as possible from him in the opposite direction.

All of a sudden black flames shot from Itachi's right eye and headed straight to the masked had obviously been surprized when instead of passing through him it hit and he screamed in agony at least until he seemed to somehow suck the flames into his

right attack had caused some damage his clothes had holes in them and he looked like he had second and third degree burns but it didn't even seem to faze him as he talked to Itachi "Great managed to learn Amaterasu, I leave I want to tell you something so instead of hopelessly attacking me when you have no chance of victory you can accept your fate and listen to me"

Itachi was obviously tempted to charge at Tobi but he dicided against it,he thought about using 'Ametarasu' again but he didn't actually know how to acivate it and he didnt have much chakra left "I'll listen,but then you're dead"

"I cant die,at least not by your hands" but that's off the topic,you see I need you to get stronger because in twelve years a great threat to the world will arise and I need you to be as strong as possible for when that happens" "Why me?" "Isnt that easy to figure out?Because you're the third most promising Uchiha of all time" "Third most?" "Yes and Im number one,Madara Uchiha" "Impossible..." "You keep on thinking that" Madara then seemed to vacuum himself into his right eye like he did with Amaterasu,and then collapsed on the ground,defeating Shisui and battling Madara had taken a lot out of him".

Later that night Itachi dragged the body of Shisui to one of his family's training ground's and buried him after paying his respects and shedding several tears for his late friend Itachi then left and headed home only to find Naruto in his mother's arms sroking his hair while he slept.

"Itachi are you okay?!""Yes worry about Shisui he's taken care of" After much inner deliberation Itachi decided not to tell his mother about Madara,she had just lost her husband,nearly lost two of her son's as well as being attacked by someone she considered a family friend.

_Nearly Six Month's Later_

Naruto had been getting the best marks in his class and it looked like he was going to be rookie of the year,he had also been more distant since the attack on his motherby that is that you recieveall the information they get'' ''that's incredible! so if I use two of them to train with me for one hour it'll be as if I trainedthree hour's!'' ''Yes,exactly!However there is a drawback to this technique... the amount of chakra used is much more than an average genin or even chunin's reserve's and the flimsinessof the clone's make it a waste of chakra during fights or hard training or sparing,anyway make the handsigns I did and let it rip!'' ''Okay Itachi-nee san. Shadow clone jutsu!

surprizingly fifty clone's popped into existence around naruto ((Wow he made fifty in one go ,I'm impressed))''Good job naruto .Now dispel them and listen up for your genjutsu training. Now I needyou to increase your chakra control by walking up this tree'' ''Okay!''((This is going to be hilarious!The kid is going to try and run up a straight tree!))

It seemed today was not Itachi's day as instead of falling on his face Naruto walked straight up the tree and sat down on the top branch sticking his tongue out at Itachi ''How did you do that?''

Itachi was surprized and pissed that Naruto could do the tree walking exercise and pissed off that Naruto could do the tree walking exercise because the first time he had tried it his sensei had laughed at him non-stop for an hour and he had taken pictures of it which people still looked to this hated his sensei.

''Well figured you just sent chakra to your feet and used that to grip the the tree''of course this wasn't true because the Kyuubi had taught him it but Kurama(the kyuubi)had told him not to tell anyone because if they found out they might tamper with the seal and possibly break Urik's link with the two.

((Incredible...he knew what to do just by seeing me do 's even more of a prodigy than I thought he was...))''sharingan...''Itachi activated his sharingan so he could check how much chakra Naruto was using,and with good reason ''you might be able to stand on the tree,but you spread out your chakra to stand because if you had to use the same amount to stand you would break the bark and fall on your face ''((like you should have...))thought Itachi.

If you want to do good at genjutsu you need to increase your control if you want to be good at genjutsu,so before I teach you anything we need to get your control up''Awww man...Cant you teach me you teach me any genjutsu that doesn't require me increasing my chakra control?'' ''No''((Yes,but I want him to suffer for not falling on his head beside's that's Simple a genjutsu)) ''We'll first continue your other training then you can practice your control until Sundown''

Itachi took Naruto to a clearing with multiple targets then pulled out ten kunai from a pouch on his pants "Ok Naruto now I'll show you how a genius should throw" Itachi then jumped into the air while twirling all ten kunai on his fingers when he reached a good height he threw all of kunai hit their targets while the last two started to head for the ground.

Just before the two hit the ground and Naruto would retort the two hit each other and bounced in opposite directions both hitting the final two target's,even the target that was behind Itachi."That was awesome!"

Itachi just gave Naruto a grin as he passed Naruto a few kunai "Your turn" Naruto jumped up while throwing the kunai,unfortunately for him he wasn't yet as flexible as Itachi and fell on his face but Itachi definitely didn't mind and was supressing a laugh(He could always laugh later,as they say a picture is worth a thousand words which is why he took several) "Come on let's go to the other training ground".

What Naruto didn't notice was that all five kunai that Itachi had given him had hit their targets,Itachi had but he didn't want the brat's head to inflate with pride.

End Flashback

Now it was the last session of the academy day and Naruto sat in the usual top-right corner,not paying attention to anybody else,in fact he hadn't spoken to anybody except Ibiki Morino (The class teacher) in the class,he had spoken to Kurenai that once after school but since then she hadn't talked to he was sick of it,he didn't know why she was avoiding him but he would talk to her about that he thought about it that was what he should do,no that's what he woul- "Uzumaki Naruto seeing as you feel like staring aimlessly into space,can you tell me what chakra is,since this was the lesson you would have heard if you were listening"

Naruto let out a had been going on since Naruto burnt that tree and cost Ibiki his first the only reason Ibiki was doing this job was because he wanted to become a member of the interrogation squad and he needed to be good if he wanted to be accepted and honestly what better place to practice torture and interrogation than a school(I can personall attest to this)

"Chakra is the body's spiritual energy and can be used to do jutsu or increase physical can be increased by training and combat and runs through the body in a system called the chakra network" At hearing this Ibiki frowned and roughly four-fifths of the girls in the class they had formed a fan club for him if only they knew he was a four year old...((Damn it I'll get that kid if it's the last thing I do!))

Luckily Naruto was saved from any further interrogation by the sound of the school he left he he rushed outside so he could wait for Kurenai,several minutes later he saw Kurenai walking with that Anko girl that had been dubbed as "The snake girl'.The 'girl' had been substituted with a 'B' word that ryhmes with 'stitch',Naruto frankly didn't care what they thought about her because she was a good kunoichi which couldn't be said for most of the girl's in the class,Kurenai being one of the exceptions.

"Hey Kurenai-chan,over here!" The girl immediately began blushing while over fifty girls began directing all the Ki they could muster at immediately shrank back but Anko once again saved the day by directing her Ki at the girl's to 'calm them down' so to didn't notice it because of his high tolerance to Ki(Nothing make's a person more used to Ki then having the entire adult population direct their Ki at you) and merely began beckoning Kurenai to come over tohim which she died(Hesitantly though).

Kurenai came to Naruto,following closely behind her was Anko(obviously there to prevent Naruto from attempting any funny business with Kurenai) "O-oh,hello Naruto-kun" Anko gave her a glare,almost as if asking her where the suffix came from "Hello Kurenai-chan,Anko-chan".Anko seemed a bit taken back at how Naruto adressed her,most of the time people would glare at her and call her names but she wouldnt let down her guard that easily,you know in case Naruto was one of those smooth operators(hahahaha...Sorry,just the thought of a four year old being a smooth operator...haha...ok,sorry,let's `continue) "What do you want?!" snapped Anko "Wow,Anko-chan you dont have to be so hostile.I just wanted to ask Kurenai-chan if she wanted to take me up on my offer and come with me to 're welcome to come along if you want to" "And why would you want me to come anyway?After all I am the snake bi-" Kurenai put a hand on Anko's mouth to prevent her from saying innapropriate words "Anko-chan not everyone calls you a you-know-what and I happen to be one of them,after all you are a good ninja and that's all that matters" Anko blushed a little but Naruto wrote it off "So are you coming?" "Im definitely going" after seeing that Naruto didn't judge her for her family the idea of training seemed to be pretty fun "I-if Anko is going,then I'm going too"

The trio raced towards Naruto's official unofficial training ground during the afternoon-training ground Anko and Kurenai saw the state of the training ground they were shocked to say the least,all three training post's were broken the only sign that they were even there was the small pile of twigs on the ground,almost all the tree's were knocked down and several small crater's littered the ground "Now...The fun begin's"

**Jutsu:**

**Amaterasu**

**Rank:S**

**Handsigns:N/A**

**Descriptions:Creates unextinguishable black flames that are nearly impossible to can only be used with the mangekyo sharingan.**

**Chakra Needed:N/A**

**Control Needed:N/A**

**Substitution Jutsu**

**Rank:E**

**Handseals:Ram,Boar,Ox,Dog,Snake**

**Descriptions:One of the most basic and most useful techniques,the replacement technique or substitution technique switches a person with another object(normally a log).If it is mastered the person can switch without handsigns.**

_**Reaper1411:Ok say hello to our new guest,orochimaru!**_

_**Audience:Boooooo!Take that freak out of here!**_

_**Orochimaru:(Frowning)If you dont shut up I'll feed you all to Manda.**_

_**Reaper1411:Okay...So first question,why is it that you had a woman body when you fought the third hokage?**_

_**Orochimaru:Well,it was my secret plan in case Sarutobi-sensei managed to defeat the resurrection technique.**_

_**Reaper1411:Im sorry,I dont follow what you mean.**_

_**Orochimaru:Oh yes,I forgot about your lack of put it in terms someone of your meager brain power can understand,if Sarutobi had to defeat the first and second hokage's I would have flashed him.**_

_**Reaper1411:(snorts)You say I have meager brain power and yet you copied the dumbass Naruto from canon's idea.**_

_**Orochimaru:I no longer wish to speak about that I leave this filthy place I want to hand out this flyers for a experiment I am conducting,any who wish to participate will receive one disgusting meal a day as well as be subjected to internal and external I leave I want to give you a gift...**_

_**Reaper1411:Help!The gay fuck over there want's to bite my neck!**_

_**Next chapter Urik returns and Naruto has to ask permission from his mom so he can go train with him till the end of the year,but will she agree or will Naruto have to take drastic action?Oh how I love saying shit like that...Anyway thank's for reading...bye...**_

_**-REAPER1411-**_


	7. Chapter 7-Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS:BOOK ONE**_

_**Area-Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)**_

_**Thoughts-**_((Thinking))

_**Current Arc:Prologue**_

_**A/N:Sorry for the late chapter but I had some computer problems...Okay now for the standard thanks ceremony:uden1767,mohahassan3,Reccaff,Crostos,cutegirl1000322000,szamii,Loki God of Fire,Tsuarn,Wolfcoyote and a really special thanks to beastmode953 who asked me if I would want to join a fanfic contest but unfortunately I dont think I am good enough for that yet but thanks for asking anyway,I appreciate the ,I just want to ask you guy's what you think I should improve on with my writing-thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer:F**k this,Im sick of saying that damn line.**_

_**Reaper1411:Then I guess I'll have to tell you-know-who that you like them.**_

_**Disclaimer:Huh,I was planning on telling her anyway.**_

_**Reaper1411:Ok...Then while I'm at it I'll tell her your little secret,you know,what you do at night...**_

_**Disclaimer:(Trembling in fear)Y-y-you wouldnt...**_

_**Reaper1411:Disclaimer have you forgotten who you're talking to?I definitely would.**_

_** !I'll do it,just please dont tell her!**_

_**Reaper1411:Of course,I never go back on my I lie that is.**_

_**Disclaimer:Neither I nor that idiot over there owns Naruto in any way,shape or form.**_

_**Reaper1411:Ok lets ,before I forget the special guest for today is none other than the self proclaimed super pervert as well as Tsunade proclaimed punching bag,the toad sage Jiraiya!Oh,and for that idiot comment Disclaimer I am going to tell these guy's what you do at night...I have two words for you:bed and wetter...hahaha,that will teach that idiot who he's dealing with.**_

Naruto was standing in the middle of the destruction that is known as training ground nine,besides him with looks of bewilderment on their faces was anka and made a big "Now the fun begins",of course Anko took that as a challenge "What's up first?I still have to put you in your place for earlier" "Huh,well first up is warmups,then the physical we're done with thatit's taijutsu training,then sparring,ninjtsu training,throwing practice and to end it off we're going to practice increasing our chakra control''Anko and Kurenai's looks of bewilderment turned to one's of shock as they realized what they had gotten themselves into.

Two hundred pushups,one hundred and fifty sit ups,three hundred squats and two miles later two panting girls were rubbing their aching joints ''Okay,I did your crazy physical training now what'' said the snake 'girl' ''physical training? that was the warmups,For the real training I do double the warmups'' ''N-naruto-kun, I dont think I'm strong enough to do the rest of the training '' ''Aaaww. Well i guess it would be bad manners if I forced you to do the physical training...Why dont we skip to the taijutsu training '' '' Ok...'' anko shot Kurenai a grateful look,there was no way could do the physical torture Naruto called training,however there was no way she would back down from Naruto's 'challenge'.

It turned out Kurenai only knew the basic leaf style taught in the academy and she wasn't very proficient at it,taijutsu really wasn't her strong knew the snake style which was taught to her by the elders in her clan (Just bear with me,I'll explain soon enough) ,it mainly consisted of evading attacks then striking certain positions such as the neck,stomach and groin,she was pretty proficient at it and her speed was near Naruto's obviously knew tai chi and karate and would switch styles while fighting. His stamina was incredible,as was his power and speed(for his age anyway),''Okay how about we have a little 2-on-2 battle ?'' ''Two-on-two?Are you insane?We are three people not four.''

Naruto just smirked before making a handsign and calling out ''Shadow clone jutsu!'' a clone popped into existence next to Naruto''N-naruto-kun,clones cant be used in F-Fights,they arent physical '' Narutos smirk failed to disappear YES but shadow clone arebt like the average clone, they are physical, however one good hit will destory them instantly ''So who's fighting who ? ''I think I'll fight you Anko-chan and my clone will fight kurenai -chan'' Anko decide to speak with actions rather than words and charged at Naruto who simply mantained his grin and pulled into his stance ''eager arent you Anko-chan ?''said Naruto as he blocked one of Anko's jobs to his stomach . he then gave her a side kick to the head which she blocked as well ,but the force behind the kick was toogreater then she expected and she was knocked to the back ,seeing an opportunity tried to capitalise and punch Anko in the face,but anko dodged it .Anko charged again ,this time trying a kick to his gut but her leg was grabbed and she was thrown into the air and did a back flip so she would land on her feet . this time naruto charged at her and did a double punch to her stomach which caused anko to see stars but she still managed to grab onto naruto and wrap herself around him like a snake would do to it's prey when trying to crush it to death "snake style taijutsu:art of crushing ''

The technique was one of seven unique to the snake style (which was inspired by snakes and used chakra to increase its deadliness) ,Naruto was sure if he didnt do something fast he would be snake food so he decided to do the only thing he could do in the situation -he bit anko on the worked and anko let go of him while simultaneously blushing,Naruto then began engaging her once again and both of them took their stances and began punching and kicking,however this time Anko's reaction time was slower and she was on the receiving end of an uppercut .''Game ,set ,match.I wonder how kureinai-chan is doing ''

Back with kureinai and clone Naruto:

"So Kurenai chan,are we going to begin ?'' ''Yes'' okay then.'' the clone then ran towards Kurenai and sent her a flying kick which she barely managedto dodge. ''Boss said the match is over when you land a shot on me '' kurenai realiged that 'boss' was probably the original naruto,it was kind of weird to see one Naruto being in charge of another one,but now wasn't the time to think about such trivial things and so Kurenai began fighting minutes later she still hadn't touched the clone Naruto even though she had tried every punch,kick and stance she knew ((My taijutsu is way weaker than Naruto or Anko's,but even so this clone isn't as skilled as Naruto.I guess it's because I am still pretty worn out from those 'warmups' Naruto-kun made us do.I wont be able to last much longer and there's no way I can beat him in taijutsu...Unless...)) Kurenai took her usual stance and charged at the clone Naruto while launching a punch to his head but her attack was blocked clone then launched a counter attack by trying to kick Kurenai against the head but Kurenai had foreseen this attack coming after studying his taijutsu style for a while and she dodged to the side and grabbed Naruto's leg and before he could retaliate she pushed him with her free hand making him lose balance and fall on the .

Kurenai's victory was signalled by the smoke that came from the shadow clone popping out of existence,there was still a shit load of training to do but there was no way in hell that either her or Anko could do it,after all how many stamina-freak's could do such extreme labour.

Somewhere else in Konoha

"A-a-atchoo!" after a moment of awkward silence the bowl cut jounin decided to break the ice so to speak and spoke **"Yosh!Someone must be honoring my skill!To show my appreciation I will run seventy laps around Konoha on my little finger's!" **everybody in the immediate area just said he would RUN on his little finger' civillian's thought it was a joke,however the ninja knew better,or worse if you actually think about to believe a person that smile's the whole day could be the villian in almost all the ninja's worst nightmare's.

Back at training ground nine\

Anko was angry-scratch that,Anko Mitarashi was pissed off.I mean who did that blonde baka(idiot) think he was anyway giving her a hickey,she would definitely castrate him in his not because she was angry at him for beating her in taijutsu,no she was above that,agh who was she kidding,it was definitely for him beating her in he didn't have to know that,in fact she was already planning on her approach later that night while he was sleeping but that idea was blown out of the water when she realized that he was currently living in the Uchiha clan's leader's home.I mean how could you creep up on people that can see your chakra network in the dark and throw demon wind shuriken at you,not to mention roast you with there extremely efficient fire style technique' she would keep that plan for another day.

Right now Kurenai was greeting Naruto while blushing profusely,Anko just didn't get it.I mean what was so special about him anyway,as she thought that her mind forced her to look at a flashback of Naruto biting her on the neck and blood started rushing to her cheek's and she started having inappropriate thought's.

"Hey,Kurenai-chan,Anko-chan.I had fun today,you guy's maybe want to come tomorrow too?" "I'id be glad to Naruto-kun" "Count me in whisker's".

Once Anko and Kurenai left Naruto continued with the rest of the exercise's,even making up for the missed physical training and more,because of Anko's last technique on him he had an idea which would keep him busy till 7pm that night,forcing him to run for dear life so he wouldn't miss his mom's he had woken up the night the next day after his mom had been attacked by Shisui(And Madara,not that Naruto knew about Madara attacking Mikoto) she had scolded at him for being so late because something bad could have happened to him,Naruto wanted to ask what could have been worse than dieing at the hand's of a family friend but he was broken out of his train of thought to the sound of Sasuke's laughter.

The duck ass(Sasuke) had been sleeping peacefully while Shisui attacked his parent's down stairs,he had even slept through Itachi making an earth style:mud wall that broke into the room next door to him,apparently he was in a bit of a depression ever since Naruto had been allowed to the academy and would only come out of his room to hadn't even seen him going to the toilet,he could only hope that there was some sort of 'outlet' for Sasuke in the dark haired boy's Naruto didnt actually bother Naruto because frankly,he didn't care about Sasuke.

When Naruto finally arrived at home he saw his older brother Itachi sitting with Sasuke at the table while Mikoto brought the food to the table "Hello kaa-san,Itachi-nee san...Sasuke..." "Naruto!What did I tell you about training till this time!" she might have shouted but Naruto knew she wasnt that angry at him so he just started rubbing the back of his head while giving a foxy grin "Sorry kaa-san,but if I want to become a good ninja I need to train as much as possible" Mikoto just let out an exasperated sigh "Honestly...I dont know why you dont just train at the compound" "Itachi-nee san why are you here?" "I live here Naruto" Itachi said with a slight smirk "I mean what are you doing here at this time,usually you have your ANBU mission's at night" "Well,since I am going to be inaugarated as the clan head tonight they gave me some time off,beside's now that I'm becoming a clan head you are going to be seeing a lot more from me"

"That's great Itachi-nee san!" "Anyway Naruto how is your training going?" "I think I'm getting better at the hidden mist jutsu but I just cant get it right,I'm busy creating my new taijutsu style and I think I've got the other jutsu down" " you want your taijutsu to improve you need to learn more style's,in so doing you will be able to improve on your own for the hidden mist jutsu,I think I can help you improve your chakra control with a harder control exercise that I will be teaching you tomorrow".

"Enough talking you your food,it's getting cold" not wnating to incur the wrath of their mother the two genius's promptly began digging into their meal of onigiri with chicken and two were concentrating so hard on eating their food they didn't notice Sasuke going to his room with a smile on his face.

Later,in Naruto's room

**"Hey kit,when are you going to tell Itachi and the rest of your so called family that you are leaving on a trip with Urik in five day's time? **Naruto and Kurama had been having this exact same conversation for the last two month's but Naruto just kept on postponing the inevitable "I dont know...When he pitche's up to fetch me" **"The longer you wait to tell him the harder they are going to take it,they might even think that you dont care about them and that you are trying to hide thing's from them" **"Why do you even care you stupid fox?" **"Hahaha...I dont brat,I just love watching people suffer." **"Alright,I guess I'll just have to tell them tomorrow" In the cage Kurama just shook his 's what Naruto had been telling him for the last two months.

The next morning

A shadow crept across Naruto's room and layed an eye on the alarm on the boy's bedside table which showed it to be 1:59 figure just continued to watch the boy's chest move rythmically while he slept ((He wont be doing that for long)),the ominous figure then slowly raised a water bottle to his head,before bringing it down in a downward motion to drench the poor blonde he stood no chance and woke up as though a hundred murderors were just chasing him "W-what the!?" "Rise and shine sleepy head!" Naruto turned his face towards the perpetrator only to see Itachi smiling at him like a maniac "Itachi-nee san!Why did you throw me with water!?" "It's nearly 2 need to get dressed for the clan meeting" "Clan meeting?What clan meeting" "The one where you become an official Uchiha member and I become the clan head" the reason Itachi was only becoming inaugarated this long since Fugaku's death was to get his ANBU thing's in order,at least that's what it said in his report to the real reason was that he refused to be inaugarated until the rest of the old bat's on the council agreed to allow Naruto to become an official Uchiha member,man those idiot's were started tearing up but Itachi wouldn't allow that "What have I told you about a ninja?" Naruto immediately forced his tear's of joy back "A ninja must never show unecessary emotions,crying is for babies,little girls and Kakashi Hatake when he loses a copy of one of his Icha Icha book' ,you still never told me who Hatake Kakashi was and what Icha Icha is,you promised Itachi-nee san!" "No need to get excited.I promise I'll show you when we are at least one mile away from the clan compound" "Why one mile?" "A story for another let's get going!After all,today is the day you become a true Uchiha"

**Omake:Naruto,the wing man,Pt.1**

N. omake's actually occur in the story

Itachi and Naruto had just finished one of their most grueling training exercises yet and Itachi was pretty sure that Naruto would pass out any minute,but he had had a plan brewing since this morning and he was damned if he would let it pass through his finger's."Hey Naruto,you think you're good enough to be able to do some really advanced training?" he knew the answer already,honestly the boy seemed to have a limitless supply of energy for thing's to do with training and learning 'cool new jutsu' "Of course!".

An hour later,at exactly 5pm both Naruto and Itachi and Naruto were standing infront of the Hyuga clan compound "Are you sure about this Itachi-nee san?" "Yes,I swear this training will increase your speed,resilience and reflexe' do it!" Several minute's later Nauto was running away from a female Hyuga,while holding a pair of...underwear? "You brat,give back my pantie's now!And how did you manage to know exactly what time we Hyuga wash?!" Itachi just thought ((Know your friend's well,know beautiful,large breasted,dark haired beauties better)) "Here I'll help you mam!" Itachi suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and hit him in a few pressure point's,knocking him out.

When Naruto woke up he only see Itachi walking away with the D bordering E cup beauty walk hand in hand with Itachi ((Damn you Itachi nee-san...I swear on the yondaime that I will get you back for this)).If Itachi knew what was coming he would have run for his life because that day was the day the king of prank's was born.

_**Reaper1411:And today I want to present you to the greatest pervert of all time,master of the female body,king of charm-what the fock!Why the hell is this shit on my script!I mean that idiot has to get laid with prostitute's and hasn't even been sucessful in making Tsunade accept one of his invitation's to dinner!He's damn useless!**_

_**Jiraiya:How dare you mock my manliness!**_

_**Reaper1411:I cant mock what was never there to begin with...I know,I should make you a girl in this story,maybe that way you will be able to get laid more!**_

_**Jiraiya:Why you little brat...Wait a minute how do you plan on making me into a girl?**_

_**Reaper1411:Well,Tsunade and I weren't exactly best buddies or anything when she left last time but since then I've taken her out a few times for sake and a bite to eat...Haahaahahaha,you've known her for over fifty years and you havent been able to get as far with her as I have,give me a month and I'll get to know her on a **__**deeper**__** basis,if you catch my drift.**_

_**Jiraiya:(run's away crying)**_

_**Reaper1411:If by any chance my GF read's this then I just want to say...This was all someone else's idea!**_

_**A/N:Once again sorry for the late update but I really was busy and as you can see I made an omake to beg for your forgiveness,the reason it was so short was because I'm not actually used to writing omake' ,hope to see you soon and please leave me idea's for possiple futureomake's.I think I got the next five down but I could really use some help,a thank's in advance for anyone who read's,review's,favorites or follow's this story.**_

_**-REAPER1411-**_


	8. Chapter 8-Madara Uchiha Pt2

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS:BOOK ONE**_

_**Area-Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)**_

_**Thoughts-**_((Thinking))

_**Current Arc:Prologue**_

_**A/N:Hello again guy's!Well,anyway let's begin with the usual-thanks to cakarat77,Chris413,Yang Kyuubi,SomeRandomBoredGuy,KHARAKI TAKAN,Strife666,In TiMe FoR and Yukari99 for either favoriting or following this story or myself as an author.I also want to give a special thanks to Yang Kyuubi for the kind review and I also agree that I clutter the words too much but I'm still not used to making all the spaces but hopefully once I can write well enough I will rewrite this ,I've been thinking of doing a NaruTema oneshot and I already have the main storyline of it written down so any comments or help concerning that would be welcome.**_

_**Disclaimer:I have decided to resign from this position because I am sick and tired of telling retard's that I do not own Naruto,I mean who the F*ck would actually think something as dumb as that?!**_

_**Reaper1411:I feel sorry for you disclaimer...Having to tell idiot's that you dont own Naruto,it's a pretty pitiful job...Anyway,get the hell out of my face before I beat the shit out of you.**_

_**Disclaimer:(Run's away crying)**_

_**Reaper1411:That's three people that have run away from these 'meetings',if you could call it that.**_

_**Naruto:Hey bitch,what happened to Disclaimer?I saw him running past the Ichiraku ramen stand.**_

_**Reaper1411:Oh hey 've been spending way too much time with Hidan lately,maybe that scythe wielding idiot has forgotten who I am and what I can do to him.**_

_**Hidan:(Is seen running out of a nearby bush screaming 'Please!Not the gangbang!')**_

_**Reaper1411:Oh,that takes my score to four.**_

_**Naruto:Hey bitch,have you seen where that dumbass canon Naruto is?I want to piss on him then watch him say he forgives ,how the f*ck can you forgive someone that kill's the only father figure you have and the guy that tries to kill you by using an extremely powerful technique to break through your throws a metal headband at your head and walks away,leaving you,who is suppossed to be like a brother to him,to die?And they call Itachi a murderer...And why the f*ck are only some curse words being censored you son of a (Censored)!**_

_**Reaper1411:Hey go fuck a streetlamp pussy,why the fock would I know where that idiot is?Anyway our guest for today is none other than our very own,Ibiki Morino!...Why am I shouting his name out?Anyway let's begin.**_

Itachi had just woken up Naruto at 2 am in the morning by throwing him with a bottle of water.

Naruto had first been EXTREMELY pissed off with Itachi,but now he was ?Because today he was going to become an official Uchiha and then that brat Sasuke would shut the hell up about him not being a 'true' Uchiha,but that was only one of the reasons why he was doing it.

The main reason was that Naruto still felt like an outcast,sure ever since he had been taken in by Mikoto and Itachi he had felt a great bond towards them and the ninja families started treating him kindly(except the males of the Hyuga clan who treated him worse because of him being affiliated with their archrivals) the civillian families still thought of him as a demon and even thought that he had somehow managed to bewitch the Uchiha,and he felt if he became an official Uchiha member they might treat him better.

He wouldnt say anything but he had known that Itachi had been following him since the first day he had started the academy and that Itachi had taken care of people trying to attack him but when Itachi was forced to go on long missions they would try and corner him and Naruto would let them beat him until they were out of energy and Kurama would heal him before he continued training.

Speaking about Kurama,it seemed that the fox would place an extremely advanced genjutsu on Naruto when he was training so people wouldnt see him(This includes Itachi when Naruto was doing the tree climbing technique) and it seemed that recently Itachi was starting to be able to make out the genjutsu's silhouette.

Kurama said it was because Itachi's already extremely high genjutsu abilities were being increased because his sharingan was becoming stronger because of him attaining the mangekyo sharingan,a level of the sharingan only achieved when an Uchiha member murdered their best all Uchiha members had the sharingan before Naruto was introduced to the clan.

Naruto was taken out of his trance when the two finally arrived at a building just out of the Uchiha compound,the police police station itself was being run by the Uchiha,it was a system that had been put had been put in place by the first hokage so that the the Uchiha could look after the civillian's while the Senju took care of the Uchiha obviously complied even though they did so grudgingly,they might not have wanted to rule over a bunch of measly civillians but if it meant being in a position of power they would live with it.

Naruto and Itachi walked across the cafeteria's wooden floor until Itachi suddenly stopped and pulled up a wooden panel that hid a secret passage that led to the Uchiha clan meeting several more minutes the two reached a large dimly lit room with at least twenty clan member' senior looking members were sitting at the front while there was a large space between the two,probably for Itachi.

"So,Itachi you have arrived with the new ,we will first officially make him a member before inaugarating you as the clan head" ((Damn senile old idiot's...Acting as if they are the one's who came up with the idea of letting Naruto join us after I had to beg them for six months to let him become a member or else I wouldn't accept the position of clan head)) thought Itachi.

Naruto had to then sit down and swear he would obey all order's given to him by the clan head and uphold the law's of the clan and write his name on a large scroll that had the name of every clan member since Madara Uchiha,then everyone present had to swear allegiance to Itachi and the raven haired prodigy had to say that he would alway's put his clan first before anything and recite the three hundred and fifty four laws of the Uchiha(Naruto was barely supressing a laugh as this was happening).

Soon after that almost all the people present had left,except Naruto and stayed because he was still in a bit of a daze after being made the clan head,Naruto stayed because Itachi to break the silence Naruto spoke up "I guess I should start calling you boss,huh,Itachi-nee san" Itachi let ou a if Itachi had to tell Naruto to call him boss the blonde still wouldnt.

"As if,I dont even feel like the clan head yet..." "So what about the ANBU?" "What about it?""Arent you going to have to quit the ranks?" Not even stopping to think two second's Itachi answered,

" an ANBU is the best feeling in the world.I might only be thirteen but once you reach my level of skill most mission's are tedious and boring,when you're an ANBU you can always sense the presence of danger" ((I wont yet tell him of the horror that is D-ranks,after all if Naruto learned of it he might start thinking twice about becoming a ninja))

"I guess that mean's that I'll have to become an ANBU" "That's a good idea,I might even give you my ANBU mask if I've already left by that time" "Oh,yeah.I know all Konoha ANBU have mask's depicting animals,what does your one depict?" "A crow" "Wow,that's you really let me have your mask,Itachi-nee san?" "Of course,but only if I already left by then" "You're the best Itachi-nee san"

"I know I how about we read some of the clan book's?" Naruto finally noticed the book rack in the top left corner of the room in the opppsite side a large stone tablet stood,seemingly giving off an aura of malice.

"Itachi-nee san,what's that stone tablet?It seem's to be giving off a strange aura" Itachi's eye's widened in surprise.

"Well that tablet say's a lot of thing,one being how to acquire the mangekyo sharingan,but I'm surprized that you could feel the aura,normally only someone with a dojutsu can do something like that" wanting to tease Naruto a bit Itachi continued "And you dont have a dojutsu do you Naruto?"

Naruto merely responded by channeling chakra to his eye's while calling out "Rinnegan!".Itachi's earlier look of shock was beaten when Itachi saw Naruto's eye's turn a light shade of purple and gain a ripple like pattern that started from where his pupil was and continued to the end of his eye.

((He actually has a dojutsu!And not just any dojutsu,the greatest one in existence only seen wielded by the rikudo sennin...How?))

"Okay Naruto,you are going to have to explain to me everything that has happened to you"

Several minutes and a lengthy discussion later

"So this Urik guy made a sort of 'link' between you and the kyuubi,who isn't as bad as he is made out to be and who's real name is Kurama and he taught you how to do the tree walking technique?" Several seconds of awkward silence pass and Naruto decides to answer "...Yes..."

"I knew it!I knew you werent good enough to get the tree walking exercise on your first go!"

Is that really all you care about?"

"Well...I'm actually a bit interested in that Urik guy,if what you say is true he is beyond standard kage level ninja and he might just want to kidnap you for your status as a jinchuuriki and user of the rinnegan,but if he really is that powerful he wouldnt need to try and convince you into training with him"

"So...do you think I should do it?" "Look,it's only 3:00 am right now,if we really want to discuss this we should do it at a later that bookrack is full of jutsu that our clan has either developed or acquired"

At hearing that there might be a few jutsu for him to learn Naruto's eye's had star's in them and he seemed to 'teleport' to the other side of the room where the books were.

While Naruto was searching relentlessly for jutsu Itachi pulled out a huge leather-bound book entitled "History of the Uchiha" and began researching on something he had wanted to learn since the attack on his family.

_**Pg.786 -History of the Uchiha-**_

_**Madara Uchiha**_

_**Madara Uchiha was arguably the most gifted Uchiha ever born into the Uchiha clan and inherited the clan at age sixteen,an unheard of feat at that time considering the power of the clan members.**_

_**Early Life**_

_**Madara was born to the clan head of that time and activated his sharingan at age six,at this time no villages were in existence and instead ninja were part of clans,the strongest of which were the Uchiha and there were no academy's all children were taught by their own clan's**_

_**(which is actually the best way to teach as the clan would no about particular quirks of members,an example of this would be the Nara clan,though they are extremely intelligent they are somewhat lazy,however the woman of this clan are particularly frightening so the children are taught by their mothers and are too scared to laze around for fear of being hit or scolded at by their 'teachers' so to speak)**_

_**His younger brother Izuna Uchiha was born one and a half years after him and both were extremely interested by battle and would spar nearly the entire were extremely adept in their own sharingan's.**_

_**Mid Life**_

_**Madara and Izuna's interest in battle achieved extreme levels and the two would fight entire clans for fun,lusting for blood the older of the two challenged the greatest prodigy of the Senju clan,Hashirama Senju and lost due to the fact that the Senju posessed the feared Mokuton(wood style) trait,the trait itself allowed Hashirama to control bijuu which he used as was later confirmed to be a genetic mutation when none of Hashirama's children were born with the becoming clan head Madara challenged Hashirama again and once again lost.**_

_**Due to this second loss both Madara and Izuna looked to attain the next level of power and killed all their friends in an attempt to cut off all their ties to people,and in so doing became the first to achieve the mangekyo sharingan.**_

_**Late Life**_

_**After their second battle the Senju looked for peace with the Uchiha and decided to start an alliance,and started the hidden leaf was against this and once he took his own brother's eye's to alleviate the defect of the mangekyo he left,but not before losing once more to Hashirama at the valley at the was never to be seen again.**_

After reading the story of Madara Itachi had several questions that he really wanted example what was the defect of the mangekyo and was there more than one defect,and what happened after Madara left the valley of the even though the book was 2890 pages long-and growing-there was no more information on anything else he wanted.

He was spared from his own self-torture that he was about to do(By searching through all the other book's in the shelf) by Naruto who chose that moment to show up "Itachi nee san,let's go!There's a jutsu I want to try out and the sun is starting to come up!"

Resigning to his fate Itachi followed the hyperactive blonde to the clearing the two would use for training "Okay what's the name of the jutsu you want to practice?"

"Well...It's called the fake reality jutsu" "Very good choice,I believed I was the one that contributed that jutsu to the archive,now if you read up on this jutsu you need to tell me about it"

"No problem,the fake reality jutsu is classified as a genjutsu and produces a 'fake reality' so in theory someone could think they were still fighting with you when in fact you were at the other end of the ground,charging up a problem with it is that you need to think of what is happening in the person's mind so if let's say they give an uppercut in your mind you should think of 'yourself' doing something to block,dodge or react to the attack so you need to watch the opponent closely."

"Full marks for the explanation,now make a clone to practice the jutsu on" a shadow clone of Naruto then poofed into existence alongside the original grinning original then made the appropriate handsigns for the fake reality jutsu,and then called out it's name for no apparent reason.

Meanwhile the clone...did seemed that the jutsu had no than causing the original Naruto to repeatedly try the jutsu for a half an hour while the clone would simply look at the original with a look that screamed extreme boredom."Soooo...Are you just keep on trying to do that jutsu on me or can you release me from this torture by dispelling me and summoning another clone?"

Out of anger Naruto slapped the clone making him poof out of existence and as all the clone's memories came to him Naruto remembered one of the benefit's of the shadow clone jutsu and summoned twenty-six clones and ordered them to practice in groups of thirteen.

Meanwhile

A lone figure stood on the head of the yondaime hokage,looking down at the vast village that spread out before his green eye's looked down at the people that walked around in the village as if they owned the place he felt tempted to tell them of the horror and bloodshed that was to come in the next few years,tempted,but not stupid.

It would go against the code,and he would not stop even his beloved Kushina and Minato's son from dieing if it meant breaking that he would help him to become ,that he could do.

After all,Urik was a dragon sage,and to be a sage of such a high ranking summoning clan he would have to be honorable,I mean what sage wouldnt have honor?

(At this point in time a certain super pervert sneezed,unfortunately for said super pervert the sneeze had alerted his presence to the beautiful woman in the hotspring,who were now standing infront of him,their eye's flaming in anger,and maybe just a hint of frustration?After all this was the third time they would be beating his toadly ass that week)

Several hours later,at the entrance to the home of Naruto,Mikoto and Itachi...Well...and duckass..

"Ok Naruto,time to face the music" "What do you mean Itachi-nee san?"."Well,have you forgotten that you were planning on leaving on a trip with Urik without telling mom,and that said trip might begin at any day now?"

The colour left Naruto's face,causing him to become a shade of white that was reserved for the snake sannin Orochimaru alone."No...Please no Itachi-nee san...I beg you..."

"No way Naruto,you asked for this to happen when you didnt trust me or mom with what you were going to do.I mean,why couldnt you trust us?Did you believe we would force you to stay here if you really wanted to go and train with Urik?Unfotunately for you this is one of the rule's of the world..."

"What,Karma?" Itachi's face seemed to darken as he answered "No,something much worse...Mother's alway's win..."

**Omake:Naruto,the wing man,part two:Pregnant?!**

Naruto just watched as Itachi walked away with the girl that Naruto had unknowingly helped him pick up.

Several hour's later a blonde haired woman with blue eye's was walking to the most expensive restaurant in the higher konoha area.

As she entered the restaurant she saw her target sitting with the huge breasted Hyuga at a table in the middle of the room,she then waked up to the middle of the room and slapped the dark haired man across the face-hard.

"What's going on here?!" said the white eyed Hyuga "What's going on here is that this bastard made a earth clone of himself and henged it into the Naruto he made the clone steal my underwear while I showered and pretended to save me from the boy and took me to this restaurant and later banged me,now I'm pregnant!"

_**Reaper1411:Okay,as I said before our guest for today is the greatest tortur-I mean,interrogater ever seen in the history of the great nations,none other than Ibiki Morino!**_

_**Ibiki Morino:Hello...**_

_**Reaper1411:Okay Ibiki,our first question for today is from someone named Anko666,who ask's if you incorporate sexual abuse in your interrogations.**_

_**Ibiki Morino:Damn that Anko bitch...How dare she reveal the secret's of the interrogation squad!...You are going to censor that last part,right?**_

_**Reaper1411:And what are you going to do if I dont?**_

_**Ibiki Morino:Im going to do something involving a goat,a little something called pheromones,and me spraying that pheromones on you while you are chased by the goat,who will eventually catch up to yo-**_

_**Reaper1411:OK!I got it!Censor is good,no censor is bad,very bad!**_

_**Ibiki Morino:I knew you would see it my way.**_

_**Reaper1411:Please...Help me...**_

_**A/N:Once again,sorry for the late update but I'm currently doing my exam's so I dont have much time to the next update will be uploaded !**_

_**-REAPER1411-**_


	9. Chapter 9-A Youthful fight:Naruto VS Guy

_**NARUTO-SAGE OF THE INFINITE PATHS:BOOK ONE**_

_**Area-Konohagakure(Hidden Leaf Village)**_

_**Thoughts-**_((Thinking))

_**Current Arc:Prologue**_

_**A/N:I hate exams...Anyway,the people who supported the last chapter either by reviewing,favoriting,etc. are cyrusdb,Meresdreams,kuichigo,Stunna21,DEATHLIGHTMK2,Rurouni186,ichi'nukenin-Namikazemaki,ThrashPunk23,Hitokiri-Raijin,batla,Rohav and Banpaia Hime.I'm sorry,but I cant come up with a good excuse as to why I didn't upload this...so,sorry...Anyway,as is usual,let's begin!**_

_**Itachi(CA):Reaper1411 does not in any way,shape or form own Naruto...He probably doesnt have enough hate...**_

_**Reaper1411:I knew I would regret telling canon Itachi to do the disclaimer...'Sigh'...Thing's just havent been the same since disclaimer left,his name was strange yet appropriate for his job.**_

_**Naruto:So,are we going to get this party started or talk about some idiot that ran away with his tail between his leg's or are we gonna start with the long awaited chapter?**_

_**Reaper1411:I wouldnt call it 'long awaited',but anyway,yes we will begin-**_

_**Naruto:Thank not the green one from DBZ either...**_

_**Reaper1411:Wait,what?**_

_**Naruto:Forget it.**_

_**Reaper1411:Ok...Anyway,I first have to announce the guest for ,the first clue is that he is one eye'd...that should be enough,strangely,I havent actually seen someone who only use's one eye,and Obito doesnt count,he used implants.**_

_**Naruto:Just get done, ,that has become one of my favorite words...**_

_**Reaper1411:Okay,before we begin one more clue for those that are stupid and/or likes to read little perverted book' enough for you?Let's truly begin!(For real this time...)**_

Urik thought getting into Konoha was simple,however it reached a new level of simple when he used a standard transformation jutsu to trick the guards at the entrance to the Uchiha clan that he posessed the sharingan.

They didnt even think about the fact that they had never seen him before,didnt even check if it was real with their dojutsu,or even search they were so arrogant that they believed no-one would dare try to sneak into their compound.

Currently Urik was simply taking a slow stroll to the door of the clan head,Itachi shouldnt of been common knowledge but Urik had been watching Naruto's every move since he left Naruto's inner world.

As he walked up the three steps to the double story building he quickly channeled chakra to his eye's,activating his rinnegan.

His eye's were a far cry from Naruto's purple-ish eye's and instead were completely white,with dark black ripple seeing that Naruto was lying awake on his bed going through the standard twelve handsigns to increase his speed at casting jutsu.

It was like looking at a mirror image of himself when he was younger and was learning to use for the eye and hair colour,obviously.

As he knocked on the door he deactivated his rnnegan,after all most people would see a person that shows up with a lethal dojutsu -that was known to have originated from the rikudo sennin and was one of the main reasons for his great power-as a threat to their life.

Soon enough he heard the sound of someone walking to the door,judging by the sound the person was obviously not very tall,didnt weigh much and by the way the feet treaded lightly,almost subconcsiously,the person was an ex-ninja of roughly jonin in skill.

((So,Mikoto Uchiha is here to meet doubt she will be objective to me taking Naruto because she thinks of him as a long-lost son...'sigh',This is definitely going to lead to an argument...))__

As the door opened it revealed the Uchiha clan matriarch in a casual looking pink kimono with flower patterns on it."How can I help you?"

Inwardly Urik let out another long all,he was about to face a power more malevolent than the kyuubi...The power of a mother in regard to her children.

"Yes,I am here to pick up Naruto for his six month training trip with me so he can improve his use of the rinnegan"

The color drained from Mikoto's face and her smile vanished only to be replaced with a look of pure hate.

"Oh,so you are the person that is trying to take my son away from me"

The female Uchiha seemed to spit the name Urik out,almost as if the name itself was poison.((Oh man...If look's could kill I'd be long dead...))

"Well...I wouldnt put it like that,but yes,I am here to take your son on a trip"

"Well,I am sorry but Naruto isnt here right now"

As Mikoto prepared to slam the door in Urik's face the green eyed man grabbed ahold of it and spoke.

"Look,I can understand that you dont want anything bad to happen to Naruto but you need to understand that he isn't going to utilize those eye's of his to it's full extent if he isn't trained by someone with the boy might love you like a mother,but if you were to forbid him from making use of his rinnegan and he goes on a mission and dies because he wasnt strong enough could YOU live with yourself?Because if you dont allow him on this trip that will mean that you never truly loved him"

"How dare you say I dont love him!"

"Look,I never said that you dont love him I said that if he dies because of a lack of power because he couldnt utilize what kami gave him then you would be the one means that you didnt love him enough to let him get stronger"

"Then I will make sure he's strong enough!"

"And how do expect to train him in the use of his dojutsu?...I'll let you in on a secret...In eight years a group of S-ranked ninja will be coming for your little boy's will need to be as prepared as possible"

Mikoto's face fell(obviously not in the literal sense) and she seemed to lose the ability of speech.

After seeing woman infront of him go into a state of depression Urik decided to left her spirits "Look...I understand that you care deeply for the boy but he has to gain power,and I will make sure nothing bad happens to all,I am his godfather"

Mikoto just couldnt understand what he meant by godfather,after all Kushina had said that Jiraiya of the sannin was Naruto's was a question for another time though,as she sensed that the man before her truly cared for Naruto.

"If I know Kushina as well as I think I do,then that boy must only have told you recently-"

"What do you mean?"

"Well,as we both know,Kushina only said important things at the last moment,and since Naruto act's just like her it's obvious that he would do the same"

Mikoto couldnt help but let out a particular habit had caused endless hours of laughter for anyone that knew 'the fiery habanero',in fact she had only told Minato her feelings for him after two years of following him around like some sort of could only hope that no girl was doing the same to Naruto.

"So,as I was saying,I'll give you one day with him so he can get all his things in order"

Mikoto was just about to apologize for her earlier behaviour when she blinked,and once she opened her eye's again Urik was gone.

After closing the door Mikoto half -walked,half-ran to her room and promptly jumped on her bed while covering her face with her pillow so she could stiffle her sobs.

In truth,after the attack on herself and her husband she hadnt cried because she wanted to hide her feelings,but because she didnt actually feel much for Fugaku two had been arguing a lot lately,hence why Naruto hadnt actually met the man even though he lived in his marriage between herself and Fugaku wasnt one of love,instead it was arranged between the two since she was born.

To her the only thing of good Fugaku had given to her was her two son's Sasuke and Itachi,and allowing her to let her third 'son' live in the compound.

However,she did have someone she thought of as a lover,After all,Mikoto and Kushina shared everything,eve-

The matriarch was brought out of her thoughts when there was a light knock at the door to her room "Kaa-san,may I come in?"

The voice belonged to none other than the four year old prodigy that was named Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki.

After she had made sure there was no traces of her tears she replied in the the door opened it revealed the four year old Naruto who was wearing the pajamas she had bought him a few months earlier,unbelievably Naruto actually looked like a four year old instead of a ten year old,the difference being that the aura of power that he exuded even as young as he was,had dissapeared and instead there was a frightened little boy.\

All her earlier sadness forgotten she called Naruto over to her by opening both her arms so he could sit on her lap.

All his training forgotten Naruto ran over to her and sat on her lap as she wanted him to.

"Now Naruto,tell your kaa-san what's wrong"

"I saw Urik and Kaa-san arguing at the door and then I heard Kaa-san crying"

Mikoto wondered how Naruto could have heard her when she could barely hear herself,until she remembered that he had gained advanced sense's that many fully grown ninja didnt have,simply by trying to fend for himself in a village that wanted nothing more than to see him fall over and die.

"There's no need for you to worry my son,nothing's must have heard wrong"

"Kaa-san...There's nothing wrong with crying as long as it's not tears of pity,tears were meant as a release for all the pent up sadness we feel"

Mikoto was astounded by the sheer wisdom behind the words of boy was truly wiser than a four year old,heck,he was wiser than most people in general.

And then it more she held him in her lap and this time she cried until she fell asleep with Naruto in alongside her.

The next morning Mikoto woke up early and told Naruto exactly what happened the night before when she spoke with Urik and Naruto decided to take a break from training-well most of his training and get all his affairs in order.

After a delicious breakfast he went up to his room and started throwing things in in the bag he used for his academy textbooks and stationery,and replaced it with two scroll's,1000 ryo(the pocket money he had been saving),three sets of clothing,a set of shuriken,kunai as well as senbon and ninja wire.

He than ran out the door after greeting his mom and big didnt care much for Sasuke.

Luckily for Naruto that day the school(or academy) was closed so he simply went to training ground nine so he could remember it while he was it seemed that there was a little bit of divine intervention at that particular point in time because the person that Naruto had managed to miss everyday since he had started training in training ground nine was just about to be unveiled.

Naruto was in not because of the fact that almost every tree in the area was destroyed or that the training ground was littered with holes that seemed to be made by multiple comets hitting the ,he was in shock because of a black haired man that was doing weird poses in an extremely tight green spandex there was no way he would allow someone to simply mess up his training ground if he could do something about it.

So he did the only thing he could do in that grabbed the man's shoulder and attempted to turn him around but his plan was short lived when he was thrown into the ground.

"Ok,who are you and what do you want?"

"I should be asking you that question"

"Oh?And why is that?"

Naruto was officialy freaked out,the strange man before him had unnaturally large eyebrows that looked like large,fuzzy,black caterpillars that had attached themselves to the top of his eyes "This is where I train in the afternoon's after school"

The man's unnaturally large grin seemed to reach extreme proportions and his eye's sparkled "So you are the youthful ninja that has been training so hard in this training ground!I have been wanting to meet you since I saw the after effects of your training sessions"

The weird man seemed to look at Naruto,almost as if he was checking if the boy was in good condition before talking again "The flames of youth are strong in you,young one!"

Naruto managed to learn that the man before him was a jonin,obviously well versed in taijutsu from how deep he had managed to throw Naruto in the ground,he had weird traits and he was the one that had first started training there.

"So,what is your name young one?

"It is only fair for you to introduce yourself first,jonin-san"

"I see,it would only be youthful for me to introduce myself ,my name is Might Guy,handsome blue beast of the leaf"

"Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki,it was nice to meet you ,the only reason I came here was so that I could remember this place before I leave on my six-month training trip,so I need to leave"

As Naruto turned to leave he came face to face with Guy once more ((He's fast...And I never even heard him move...He truly is worth being called a jonin))

"How about we have a friendly spar?I thought you were youthful when I saw how you left this place,and I am a taijutsu specialist so I can give you a few do you say?"

Naruto was only had a few hours left before he had to go home,but he would never pass up the opportunity to get a few pointers from a taijutsu might even be able to help with the style Naruto was trying to make "Sure"

The two faced eacch other and bowed,one of the symbols that it was going to be a fair fight.

Naruto first tried to measure up Guy,the man was obviously very strong so a direct power type of fight would definitely not be on the cards so he might as well try his Tai Chi,as the style allowed it's user to use the opponents power against them.

Guy would not simply stand still and wait for the oppenent to make the first move so he charged at Naruto trying to give him a spinning heel attack was nothing but a toned down version of the leaf tried to intercept the kick and use Guy's momentum to throw the bushy-browed man onto the ground but the force behind the kick threw Naruto into a tree.

A few seconds went by and Naruto still had not emerged from the tree,however Guy did not let his guard down,he had been in enough battles to know what to do in a case like was proven correct when a fist nearly planted itself firmly in the back of his skull.

After seeing that Tai Chi would be useless Naruto decided he would have to try a few feints while using two of them then continued to fight,Naruto was trying hard to hit the green blur that was Guy but was not even landing one shot on the man.

Guy on the other hand was landing plenty of shots on Naruto,each of which was strong enough to push the boy slightly into the he would have to admit though,the boy was fearless and he could definitely take a punch.

A half an hour went by and Naruto was only starting to show signs of strain,it was incredible how much stamina the boy posessed.

The fight had been going on long enough for Naruto and he decide to test out the style he was working on and he jumped onto a branch on one of the few tree's that was still slightly upright.

He quickly made a few quick handsigns and Guy watched in interest as lightning seemed to cover the boy "You should feel lucky,you are the first person to see me actually use this is my own style that I've been working 's called Takai-Shindo Kamae,or the Deadly Shock Style"

Naruto seemed to dissapear from view and reappeared infront of Guy,all that showed that he had moved was the rustling of leaves on the tree he had stood on((Incredible...It seems he has made a technique similar to A of Kumogakure's speed enhancing technique,it still isnt at the level of skill of A's,but it at least triples his speed...))

Naruto then tried to deliver a double armed punch to the gut only for Guy to grab his arms and attempt to pin was forced to let go of Naruto when he felt a shock in his arms and saw that his hands were slightly burnt.

((Interesting...The electricity acts a sort of second damage..))

Naruto jumped back before reappearing above Guy and trying to give him an axe kick,Guy proceeded to dodge and then gave Naruto a kick to the head,which was blocked.

Ignoring the pain and the smell of slightly burnt flesh,Guy grabbed Naruto and gave him a headbutt which left the young man dazed.

During the time Naruto was half-concsious Guy managed to grab him and start swinging him around like he was a doll and threw him into the sky.

By the time Naruto managed to get out of his stupor he could barely move due to the force Guy had thrown him on Guy,Naruto stood up and looked at Guy.

"Incredible,you are truly worthy of being called a taijutsu seems I have to show you another of my projects"

At this time all the lightning that was running all over Naruto's body seemed to gather on the tips of his index and middle finger as he held his hand in a gun sign.

"Shock-thrust!"

Naruto ran forward with all the strength he could muster and using Guy's shock to hi advantage he thrusted his fingers into his chest,as a streak of lightning seemed to show his path.

Blood splattered out of Guy's mouth as Naruto fell on his knees,his legs too sore to to him was that his unmastery of the lightning element meant that the electricity hurt him as well,though not as apparently.

"A most youthful battle!I would make you my new rival but then my current rival would feel left out!As for your technique...It is truly impressive,however a few things you could work on would be your control over the lightning element,your speed,your stamina and resiliency are already incredible,however if you want to truly improve on this technique you need to increase that as well,you might also want to look at intergrating more styles into your Deadly-Shock !"

And just like that Guy dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Wow,you got beat up pretty bad Naruto"

Naruto knew that voice and if he could he would have run like hell..."Anko-chan...I hope you're not angry about me beating you..."

"Wow,you really like bringing up things that happened in the past dont you Naruto?Anyway,the only reason I came here was because I was looking for you so we could talk...Kurenai is here too"

From behind a tree a red-faced Kurenai emerged,honestly,Naruto needed to find out what type of disease she was always having fevers like this.

Naruto let out a sigh "Sure...I was gonna look for you guy's anyway so we can talk once I regain the ability of movement"

**Omake:Naruto,the wing man,part three:I hate you,Naruto**

Itachi was never so shocked in his watching Naruto in a henge come and basically make it seem like Itachi had attempted to make everything seem like an innocent boy's fault and used the 'boy' so he could get of which was true,the other half was half-true.

Now the beautiful Hyuga that he had gotten hooked with had slapped him,in front of an entire restaurant,nonetheless.

Youshiki Hyuga was running towards the place people always saw the 'demon brat' as people called him...On the hokage monument...

Naruto had everything planned,oh Itachi was going to be so sad that he ever messed with the big-breasted Hyuga started running up the mountain,with her breasts swaying rythmically in tune with her steps,he started preparing fake tears.

As Youshiki saw him sitting there with tears in his eye's her motherly sense's kicked in and she ran to him and hugged him while asking forgiveness for anything that she had ever done to him and the two talked for a while.

That night three very important things happened.

The first was that when Itachi went to the ANBU headquartes and made his coffee he 'suddenly' had the need to sit on a toilet pot and ,once he actually began the entire toilet pot he was sitting on exploded,covering him in...unmentionables...And he had to walk home to get a fresh set of clothes.

The second was that due to the fact that he was an Uzumaki,he started puberty at a much younger age,much as the Inuzuka due to the fact that his father was what people called 'The ultimate stud' as well as 'Horse-dick' Naruto was rather well endowed(One could even go so far as to say it was unnatural and next to impossible for his age)and larger than most fully grown men.

And that the woman he had been been talking to was feeling rather horny Naruto went on his first date and lost his virginity-at age five...

The third was that a certain Youshiki Hyuga was attacked by a 'red eyed,blach haired beast' that seemed to be female,and then promptly beaten within an inch of her life and dropped off at the Konoha hospital with a note that said 'Thats for poisoning my Sochi,you bitch!'

_**Reaper1411:And our guest for today is none other than Kakashi Hatake,the copycat ninja!**_

_**Kakashi:Yo...**_

_**Reaper1411:Okay,Kakashi we have several questions from our viewers...Question one:Why is it that you read smut?Or cant you get a girl,much like the creator of Icha Icha?**_

_**Kakashi:The books are informative and romantic...That is all I have to say on that topic..**_

_**Reaper1411:Question two:Why didnt you train Naruto during the break from the chunin exams?**_

_**Kakashi:Sasuke needed it more..**_

_**Reaper1411:So,let me get this straight,the guy that wet his pants and tried to run from Gaara was the one that needed it,and not the one that probably saved the leaf from a psychotic bijuu?**_

_**Kakashi:Im sorry,what did you say?**_

_**Reaper1411:Okay...(I'm sure I heard Guy say something about "Kakashi's hip attitude")Anyway,can you leave now,I have no more questions for you...**_

_**A/N:Sorry once again,but I actually pload this story with my phone and type it on the computer,due to the fact that my younger brother was watching obscene things and my dad caught watching the rest of the video for the next hour my dad forbid us from using the internet and locked up the modem,hence why some words are gone when I upload.R&R,I want to get more reviews,hopefully 20 soon.**_

_**-REAPER1411-**_


End file.
